Miss Harvelle is the only one He's ever Loved
by Perdition Raiser
Summary: hi guys! here's a little thing where i'm gonna post my Dean/Jo blurbs, comment on my PSA story or on this for requests! hope you like em!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's a Dean/Jo oneshot that I wrote during one of my classes last semester and just haven't uploaded yet. Its short and a little sad but I hope you like it.**

Lisa never snooped. She always have Dean his space, but it had been a couple months since he came to her, since Sam died. So she decided to ask him about something that she came across when she unintentionally snooped through Dean's phone.

"Hey Dean?" she asked as he poured himself a large helping of coffee after a restless night.

"Yeah?" he sat down with her at the table. Ben was over a friend's house. The house was quit, he slurped his coffee obnoxiously loud in hopes to prompt her to break the silence. She took a deep breath.

"Last week, when you went to work, you left your phone here." He cocked his head to the side, a trait that he had picked up from Cas, but Lisa wouldn't know that, "And?" he asked.

She looked down at her hands, "It was sitting on the table and you got this flashing notification, and I uh, I looked at it. It said that you have a voicemail that's almost a year old, and asked if you wanted to erase it." It was Dean's turn to look down at his hands.

"I thought maybe it was from Sam," she ventured slowly.

He gave her a small sad smile, "Nah, it's not from Sammy. You didn't listen to it?" He asked. Lisa looked at him with slight surprise, "Wow, I was convinced it was Sam, and uh no I didn't. I wouldn't do that behind your back. I know you have secrets, Dean."

She smiled lightly, "I can't lie I've been dying to know who it is." She expected him to shut her out and tell her to never bring it up again, but he didn't.

Without a word he stood and left the kitchen. Before Lisa could react he returned with two items; his phone and his wallet "Let's listen to it."

She rose her eyebrows, "Are you sure?" Dean smiled, "I'm sure, I haven't listened to it in a while."

She held her breath as he typed in his voicemail password and turned the volume all the way up.

 _"Hey Deano, so my mom just called me, told me you're_ _ **alive**_ _. You can't pick up the god damn phone to let me know? Dean, wrong place wrong time or not, I care about you. Call me okay?"_

The voice was that of a young woman. It sounded light and beautiful, and you could hear the spunk emanating from her. Lisa looked up to see Dean chuckled slightly, he had a tear going down his cheek; he wiped it away with the back of his hand and took something out of his wallet.

It was a photo—the edges were frayed and worn. It was bent in some spots, clearly something that Dean removed from his wallet to look at often. Dean pushed it towards Lisa.

"Her name is Jo."

Lisa picked up the photo, they young woman in the photo was smirking at the camera. Her loose blonde curls shrouded her shoulders and her warm brown eyes were playful. Her left hand was tucked into the back pocket of her jeans and in her right hand she held a beer, as she leaned against a bar stool.

"Was she your—" Lisa began to ask but Dean shook his head, "It was always the wrong place, wrong time. I just regret never making it the right time."

Lisa looked at him curiously, "Why didn't you?"

He shrugged, "I was afraid to love her. She worked at a bar for hunters, her father was one, and soon enough she was one too. I didn't want to love someone else who was part of this life, someone else who was always in danger—I realize now that I was being stupid."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "She was perfect, she ate pizza and drank beer, and listened to Zeppelin. She could hustle the hustler in pool and kick ass, and she grew up in the life. She understood the life, there would be no secrets. But I let her go, and now she's gone."

Lisa couldn't help being jealous of her, because Dean could never, and would never, see past her. But she also felt guilty because if she was alive, Dean wouldn't be here with her.

"What happened?"

Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "She took a hellhound for me. Her uh, middle was torn open and uh, we holed up in this little hardware store. Hellhounds carry your scent forever, she wasn't gonna make it, they told me and Sam to go. We made some not so hellhounds friendly bombs, we snuck out, Ellen, her mom, let them in and Jo pulled the trigger."

He took another deep breath, he had forgotten how difficult it was to talk about this with anyone but Sam. "They sacrificed their lives for me and Sammy," Dean was crying now, silent tears rolled down his cheeks. Lisa hadn't seen Dean cry since just after Sam died.

"Dean, you really loved her, huh?" he nodded, "I still do. I've never loved anyone the way I love her." He chuckled, "I could never talk about this stuff with Sammy, it would ruin my big bro image, but he knew."

Lisa smiled and took his hand, "Dean, if what you say is true, and all of those things out there are real? Then so is heaven, and I'm sure she just heard you. She knows how you feel, you might've been too late, but eventually you'll see her again."

Dean smiled and then looked towards the ceiling and winked.

-x-

Upstairs, in the Roadhouse, Ash's heaven, Ellen and Jo looked down on Dean Winchester.

Ellen shook her head, "I always knew it would be you two, I always knew."

"Me too ma, me too." Jo smiled and winked back.

 **Alright that's my oneshot! Hope you guys liked it! If you ever want to suggest any cute Jo/ Dean blurbs (AU or not) then let me know and I'll squeeze one out and add it here. Read and Review please! One Love, Liz.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another drabble. Haven't written any Dean/Jo in a while and I needed to get this out. Hope you guys like it.**

 **Title: She's the One, Sammy.**

Sam glanced at his older brother from Bobby's library. Dean was bent over looking into the fridge while Sam and Bobby sat in comfortable silence a room away.

Dean was not the same brother Sam knew before he went to Hell, but then again Sam didn't expect him to be. It had been almost a two months since they got Dean back and on the surface things were going just as they had been before Dean took the plunge, but Sam could see something bubbling just below said surface and he wasn't quite sure what it was.

Sure, he knew Dean was keeping things from him. He knew Dean remembered Hell and that it wasn't something his big brother planned on talking about, but that wasn't it.

"Hey Dean," Sam spoke up.

His brother turned from the fridge and lifted an eyebrow, "You want a beer?"

Sam shook his head, "Are you okay?"

Dean reacted how Sam thought he would. His brother rolled his eyes and took a long swig from the beer in his hand as he shut the fridge door.

"I'm fine Sam. I swear next time you ask me that I'm gonna punch you."

Sam tossed him a bitch face, "No seriously, you've been acting weird." He knew when Dean was thinking about Hell, normally he was alone and he had a handle of something hard in his hand.

But recently Dean had been looking like his mind was in some other place. When Dean was thinking all Sam saw was thoughtfulness and maybe a twinge of longing but not the self-loathing and shame that normally crossed his big brother's features when thinking of his time in the pit.

"No I haven't." Dean said offensively. He leaned against the counter, what was Sam on about anyways?

Bobby huffed and Dean looked over at him, "You got somethin to say old man?"

"Shut up yah idjit," Bobby grunted at him, "Sam's right, you're actin strange."

It took all of Sam's self-control not to shoot Dean a look that said, 'I told you so'.

"What?" Dean shook his head, "Our kind of strange or like, marry yer sister and live in the woods kind of strange?"

"Neither," Sam chuckled, "More like thinking too much about something strange."

Dean snorted, "When have I ever thought too much about anything?"

"Exactly dumbass," Bobby said standing to put away some books, "That's why it's strange."

Dean polished off the beer in his hand and retrieved another from the fridge. After opening it with the knife from his back pocket he flicked the lid towards his younger brother. If Sam's reflexes weren't as good as his brother's he would've taken the little metal cap to the face.

"Seriously Dean, what's up with you?"

The older Winchester shrugged and Bobby gave him a stare that said, 'spit it out or I'll shoot yah'. Dean sighed and rubbed the toe of his boot into the linoleum floor. Dean wasn't one to talk about family, or his feelings, or anything remotely sensitive for that matter, but things changed.

After coming back from Hell his view on things had altered a bit and his brain was now in a 'do things and say things when you can because you might not be around much longer' type of mindset.

"It's almost Thanksgiving."

Sam's eyebrows almost touched in the middle of his forehead because he furrowed them so severely. He locked eyes with Bobby who shrugged just as clueless.

"And?" Bobby asked.

"I think maybe we should do somethin."

"Like what?"

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam, "Like have an actual meal. Have Rufus over, Sheriff Mills, maybe Ellen and Jo can come too."

And that's when it clicked in Sam's brain. Dean had been mentioning the Harvelles, Jo in particular, every now and then. At first the younger Winchester thought it was because Dean wanted to know what he missed while downstairs.

It continued though; _Are Jo and Ellen still hunting together? Is Jo still in Deluth? I saw you had an email from Jo, what'd she say? Hey remember when Jo came on that hunt with us?_ The comments were separated enough for Sam not to think anything of it, until now anyways.

"What in the hell are you grinnin' about?" Bobby asked looking over at Sam. Dean was looking at him curiously as well.

"I think that's a great idea," Sam said genuinely, "It'll be nice to see everyone." And Sam meant it, he did, but he also would jump at the chance to see his brother happy.

Dean smiled goofily, "Whadda yah think Bobby? Can you cook a turkey?"

"I can shoot a turkey. _You_ can cook it."

Sam laughed as the shock in Dean's face turned to determination.

"Fine, I'll cook the damn turkey. But ya'll better tell Ellen she's makin the pie."

"Hell no dude," Sam shook his head, "That's on you. Thanksgiving is your idea, you tell her."

Dean grumbled but grabbed his cell phone from the table and left the room.

"Sam, what is goin on?" Bobby asked him once Dean had left.

"Bobby, you haven't noticed?" Sam asked, "Dean's asked me about Jo at least five times in the last couple of weeks. He wants to see her."

Bobby's eyebrows hit the rim of his worn out baseball cap.

"This phone call gives him a chance to actually talk to her. I've seen him staring at his phone every once in a while but all he does is slam it shut and grumble."

Bobby shook his head affectionately, "He'd better be ready for shit to rain down on him and not just because Ellen's her mama. Jo was pissed off when he didn't tell her he was alive."

Sam laughed, "Yeah I know, I remember the angry phone call."

-x-

Outside in front of Bobby's house Dean was leaning against the Impala staring at his phone. There was no one around. Other than Sam and Bobby there wasn't a living soul in at least a mile's walking distance. He could call and no one would listen, it would just be him and her voice in his ear.

He counted to three and pressed the call button. He couldn't go back now.

 _"Dean?"_

Dean couldn't help but smile, a breath of relief washed over him when he heard Jo's voice.

"Hey Harvelle, how's it goin?"

 _"Oh you know, it's goin. Same old, same old. You uh, callin for any particular reason?"_

It was nice to hear the friendliness in her voice. Last time Dean talked to Jo Harvelle over the phone her voice was shaking with wrath because he hadn't called when he got out of the pit. That was a little over two months ago. Now they were half way through November and Dean hadn't been able to remove the angry Harvelle from his mind.

It was a problem he welcomed. The more he was preoccupied with thoughts of Jo the less he thought about his time in Hell.

"Yeah actually," Dean looked down at his boots as if he were avoiding looking her in the eyes, which was silly because they were talking on the phone. Get your shit together, Winchester.

 _"Well spit it out, Deano."_

Dean chuckled, "I'm with Sam at Bobby's and we were thinkin' of havin Thanksgiving here. Big ol' turkey, mashed potatoes, whiskey, pie, all that jazz."

 _"That sounds real nice Dean."_ He could hear the honesty in her voice, Dean felt pride in pleasing her. _"I'm assuming you called because you want my mom and me to come."_

"Oh uh yeah. We were thinkin about having you guys and Rufus, and maybe Sheriff Mills."

 _"We'd love to come Dean, who's cookin?"_

Dean couldn't help laughing slightly embarrassed, "Uh I am. Bobby said it was my idea so I get to cook. But I was thinkin maybe your mom could bake a couple pies?"

Jo snorted into the phone, her laughter filled a hole in his chest that he hadn't realized was there.

 _"My mom can't bake for shit. She'll gladly help with the cookin, but I'll be bakin the pies."_

"Oh great," Dean cleared his throat, "Well we'll see you guys then."

 _"It's a date."_

Dean knew she didn't mean it that way but butterflies filled his stomach anyways, (which is something he would never admit to because Dean Winchester didn't get butterflies. He didn't even get moths.)

"It's been nice talkin to yah Jo," Dean tried not to whisper, "I really am sorry about not calling you sooner, I just," he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose and she interrupted his thoughts.

 _"Dean, it's okay. You had just been brought back to life—that can take a toll on someone's mind. I was so focused on the fact that you were alive, I wasn't thinking."_

Dean would also never admit to blushing furiously at Jo's words. He wondered if she could feel the smile that spread itself across his face when he listened to her speak.

"Thanks, Jo. Really."

 _"No problem Deano, I'll call you soon okay?"_

"Yeah okay, bye Jo." He hoped that she didn't hear the longing that snuck into his voice.

 _"Bye Dean."_

-x-

Over the next two weeks before Thanksgiving it was almost impossible not to notice how often Dean talked on the phone with Jo Harvelle. Sam didn't know who was calling who but honestly he and Bobby didn't really care.

Dean was happier than he had been since he got back from Hell and that was the only thing that mattered.

Sam and Dean had just finished with a case not far from Bobby's house. Werewolves were simple. Find the wolf, shoot it in the heart with a silver bullet, problem solved. When you accidentally grab the iron bullets from the trunk of the impala instead of the silver ones it gets a little more complicated.

 _ **During the Hunt:**_

Dean unloaded halfa clip into the werewolf's chest with confidence. Said confidence quickly drained when the werewolf looked down at its chest, back at Dean, and then back at its chest before smiling with all of its pointy teeth.

"DAMMIT SAM!" Dean yelled as he frantically unloaded the rest of the bullets into his hand while he backed away from the werewolf. He could swear the thing was laughing at him.

Sam had been thrown against the trunk of a tree and knocked unconscious.

Sam opened his eyes—as much as he could anyways—and looked around blearily. Things were fuzzy at first and the ringing in his ears combined with the pounding of his skull made it hard for him to concentrate.

Slowly his disorientation faded and his vision cleared in time for him to see Dean screaming at him over the shoulder of a severely pissed off lycanthrope.

"YOU GRABBED THE WRONG BULLETS. NICE GOIN SQUATCH, IRON DOESN'T DO SHIT AGAINST THIS THING!"

Dean was yelling angrily while simultaneously fighting off an irritated monster. As Sam stood behind them Dean was punching blindly and just trying to make sure the freak wouldn't bite him anywhere.

Sam shook himself awake completely and ran over to help his big brother. He grabbed the werewolf from behind, putting the beast into a choke hold.

"Dean," he grit out, "Your switch blade, its silver."

Dean's eyes widened in realization and he immediately removed it from his back pocket. Flicking it open he charged the werewolf. Sam held it as still as he could as Dean shoved his tiny knife into the monster's heart. It died instantly.

Sam let go and it crumpled to the ground with a dense thud. He looked to Dean and they stood there for a moment catching their breath. Dean walked over to him and punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What the hell, Dean?"

Dean threw the bullets at him childishly, "They're iron Sam, not silver. You grabbed the wrong ones asshat."

Sam didn't know what to say so he shrugged and Dean grumbled under his breath before stalking off into the direction of the impala. Sam followed.

 _ **In the Car on the way to Bobby's:**_

They had a two hour drive before they reached Bobby's and Sam's head was pounding from when he was thrown against the tree. He downed some aspirin that he'd found in the glove compartment and attempted to sleep.

As Dean drove he called Jo. Sam feigned sleep so that he could eavesdrop.

Sam listened to Dean as he happily vented and laughed about what had put them into such a predicament during the hunt. He swore he could hear Jo heartily laughing on the other side of the receiver.

"Yeah, it was ridiculous, I was standing there holding _iron_ bullets and instead of tryin' to rip my heart out right away it laughed at me. I swear to God I thought it into some weird 'I like to play with my food' shit."

 _"Ya'll should label your bullet casings from now on, that way Sam won't fuck up again."_ Jo giggled, _"Did he even look at them?"_

Dean shrugged turning down the radio, "I dunno. He's sleepin right now, got thrown into a tree pretty good. I think he might have a concussion."

 _"Sam's a big boy, he'll be alright."_

"I know, but you know how I am. I just worry about the kid, I can't help it. I'd be worried about you too if you had been with us and was thrown into a tree."

Jo sighed, Dean didn't know it but she was blushing a little, _"That's what's different about me and Sammy. Not only do I grab the right bullets but I don't let things throw me into trees."_

Dean laughed. Sam peeked his eyes open just enough so that he could see but still looked as if he were asleep. What he saw was something that he hadn't seen since Dean came and got him at Stanford four years ago; a genuine smile.

Jo made his big brother happy. Sam wasn't sure when it had happened; if it had been when she punched him in the nose when they first met, or when they used her as bait, or even when she sewed up his bullet wound, but something akin to love had blossomed inside of Dean for Jo and Sam hoped that it could remain there for as long as possible.

This wasn't the first time in the past two weeks that Dean had called or gotten a call from Jo after a hunt, during a hunt, or even during a day off. One day while on a hunt Sam woke up in the middle of the night to find Dean's bed empty. He looked out the window of their motel room and saw his older brother sitting on the hood of the impala smiling at the sky as he spoke on the phone with someone who Sam assumed had to be Jo.

Another time they were doing research at Bobby's and Bobby and Sam heard Dean laughing in the kitchen.

"Hey Bobby, c'mere!"

Bobby hurumphed and rolled his eyes but went into the kitchen at Dean's request. Sam waited for a moment but entered the kitchen when he heard Bobby's chuckle as well.

"Hey Sammy, look! Jo's teachin me how to skype."

Dean pointed at his computer with a huge grin on his sily mug. It was like he was a child who had gotten the firetruck he had always wanted for Christmas.

"Wait, are you serious, Dean? I've been trying to teach you to skype for two years."

Sam heard Jo snort and he walked around to Dean's side of the computer to see the blonde woman smiling at him on the other side of the camera.

 _"Obviously he likes me more than you."_ She giggled, _"Hi Sam, how yah been?"_

Sam shook his head with a fond smile, "I'm great Jo. It's cool to see you."

 _"It'll be even cooler when you get to see me in person, I promise."_ Jo winked at the boys and Bobby, _"We'll be there the day before Thanksgiving."_

"Can't wait," Dean said with a smile before anyone else could respond, "It'll be nice to get the rag tag fam together."

Sam looked at Dean like he was a complete stranger, but he was standing behind his brother so only Jo saw. She was trying her damndest to keep a straight face but was failing miserably. Dean scrunched his eyebrows and turned to see Sam making a face at him.

"Sam! Cut it out," Dean slapped him repeatedly, "Get outta here would yah?"

Sam laughed and Bobby dragged him out of the kitchen and back into the library. Bobby was smiling a little and Sam rose an eyebrow.

"What?"

"What do you think?" Bobby asked, "That boy is smitten."

"Oh, that." Sam sat down in the chair next to Bobby's desk, "Yeah, I know. All he does is talk to her. She makes him happy."

"I know. Ellen called the other day. It's a mutual thing I guess, Jo turns into a giggly mess when she talks to him."

Sam laughed, "I'm not surprised. I knew they had some sort of bond after we met them in Nebraska, I just wasn't sure if it was gonna go anywhere."

Bobby shrugged, "Ellen's glad it's him. As much as she fusses over Jo, and pretends Dean's just another miscreant, she's glad it's him."

"I'm glad it's her." Sam told Bobby, "I don't know if either of them will ever admit to their feelings fully, at least not at first but she helps him sleep. In the last two weeks alone he's been sleeping better because he's focused on her and not his time in hell."

"He remembers Hell?"

Sam nodded solemnly, "We talked about it once. As far as Dean's concerned that conversation didn't even happen. It's not my place to tell but let's just say he's got a severe case of PTSD and the self-loathing is at its highest level."

"Well, then Jo's just what he needs. Someone to love him despite those things."

"He has us."

Bobby removed his trucker hat and ran his fingers through his thinning hair, "He does, that's for damn sure. But Jo's love is a different kind of love Sam, and I don't know if Dean's ever had that before."

-x-

Sam and Dean had taken care of a quick salt and burn the day before the Harvelles arrived. The only bad thing about a quick salt and burn was that no matter how quick it was, you couldn't burn someone's bones during the day.

Dean didn't fall asleep until 4 a.m. He slept soundly for three hours before waking at 7 a.m. in a cold sweat. He was dreaming about Hell again, only this time Jo was there and it made things exponentially worse than they had been.

Which is saying something because it's Hell.

Dean fell back to sleep an hour later after he stared at the dark ceiling for what seemed like an eternity. He was still asleep when Bobby and Sam went outside to greet Ellen and Jo.

The Harvelles arrived around 11 a.m. and Sam was the first outside to meet them. Bobby followed close behind.

"Hey Ellen! Hey Jo!" He said embracing them and taking a couple of things from the older Harvelle.

"Hey Sam, it's good to see you." Ellen gave smile and Jo smiled at him and then looked to Bobby.

"Hi Bobby!" Jo jogged over to give the old man a hug. Sam rarely saw smile like he did but he guessed that's probably how he smiled when he saw Sam and Dean after a while.

They were all Bobby's kids in a way.

"Hey Jo, it's good to see yah, Ellen," Bobby said nodding at the woman over Jo's shoulder.

"Hey old man, long time no see." Ellen said affectionately. She looked around, "Where's Dean?"

"Kid's asleep," Bobby told them, "Boys had a hunt last night and they got to bed late."

Jo rose an eyebrow, "Sam's awake."

Sam shifted from foot to foot and gave a sad shrug, "Dean doesn't sleep that great most nights. Nightmares from the pit."

Ellen and Jo nodded solemnly and Sam wagged a finger at both of them, "Don't say shit about it though. He'd shoot me in the leg if he found out I told you."

Bobby and Sam helped the girls carry some of their things into the house and Bobby put on a pot of coffee. Apparently Ellen wasn't letting Jo drink beer until after one in the afternoon. Sam snorted because as soon as Dean finished his cup of coffee in the morning he immediately switched to beer.

"Sam why don't you go wake Dean up," Bobby suggested, "It's almost noon."

Sam nodded but Jo stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll do it," she said with a grin.

"Just don't pour cold water on him, I tried that once and got punched in the mouth."

Jo laughed at Sam, "If that's what I was going to do I wouldn't be worried. My reflexes aren't as slow as yours."

She left up the stairs with a flick of her hair before Sam could say anything in return. Ellen and Bobby weren't even trying to hide their laughter.

"I am very agile." Sam pouted and Ellen squeezed his arm.

"I'm sure you are honey."

 **Upstairs:**

Jo realized that she should have asked which room was Dean's before she ran up the stairs but concluded that it was probably the one with the door shut.

When she got to the end of the hall she saw that it was cracked open only slightly and there was a beam of sunlight leaking into the hallway. As quietly as she could she pushed the door open.

Dean was completely asleep. He was laying on his stomach with his arms resting above his head. His t-shirt had ridden up to expose part of his back and his boxer briefs were bunched on his left leg.

Jo paused. She hadn't really put much thought into this. Was she close enough with Dean to go up to him and wake him gently? Should she just clear her throat loudly? Should she have let Sam do it?

Jo took a deep breath and cleared her mind. Dean had been a constant figure in her life for the past month, despite the fact that they only talked on the phone, and it had made her happier—and from what she could tell it made Dean happier too.

Jo crept over to Dean, the wooden floor creaked under her feat despite her adeptness but the older Winchester didn't even stir. She walked around the bed so that she was leaning in front of the side his face was turned to.

Reaching forward she shook him gently, "Hey Dean, Deano, wake up."

She watched Dean's brows furrow as he stirred and grumbled himself awake. Jo shouldn't be here, right? It was too early, Sam would've woken him up…

His eyes cracked open and when his vision cleared and the delirium of sleep vanished Jo Harvelle's smiling face was looking down at him.

"Hey sleeping beauty, it's almost noon. Get yer ass outta bed." She said with a chuckle.

Before she could say anything else Dean was out of the bed and holding her in his arms. A little oomph was pushed from her lungs in surprise but she soon melted into his embrace. If anything she let him hold her, he seemed to need it.

Dean's arms wound around her tight and he buried his face into the crook of her neck. Jo encircled his neck with her arms and slid her fingers into his hair giving him a squeeze.

"Hey," she breathed into his neck, "You okay?"

Jo felt him nod against her skin. She also felt the deep breath that he released slow and deliberate.

Slowly he pulled back and smiled down at her, "Yeah, sorry I just really needed that."

Jo shrugged, keeping her arms around his neck for the moment, "Anytime. You don't even need to ask."

"Good, that's good." He reached up to hold her cheek for a moment, brushing his thumb against it, then giving it a gentle pinch before pulling away, "Sorry I wasn't awake when you got here."

Jo leaned against the window as she watched him rummage around in the duffle bag at the foot of the bed. She didn't even bother pretending that she wasn't looking at his backside because she most definitely was.

"It's alright. Sam and Bobby helped us carry our things inside. Mom brought a cook book."

Dean chuckled as he pulled on a pair of sweatpants that he found at the bottom of his duffle.

"That's actually pretty smart. I didn't think about that, and despite Bobby's massive amount of books I don't think we'd be able to find a cookbook if we tried."

Jo laughed walking towards the door with Dean right behind her.

"Sweatpants huh? I figured you were a jeans only kind of guy."

Dean pushed her against the wall as they walked through the hallway towards the stairs, "It's my day off. I can be comfy if I want."

Jo slapped him in the arm, "I didn't say you couldn't asshat. I was just surprised you even owned sweatpants."

Dean started laughing again as they made their way towards the kitchen, "I don't they're—"

"Dean what the hell, those are my pants." Sam interrupted and Jo snorted.

"Yeah well I shrunk mine at the laundromat last time we were there," Dean shrugged, and turned to Jo, "They'll probably fit you Jo."

Ellen cleared her throat and Dean looked up to see her standing next to the Bobby, leaning against the sink.

"Well c'mere boy and give me a hug."

Dean smiled sheepishly but walked into her open arms.

"Hiya Ellen, how yah been?"

"Oh you know, keepin Jo alive, keepin Jo healthy, keepin Jo from drinking before noon." Ellen said with a smile and Jo rolled her eyes.

"It's five o'clock somewhere mom."

"That's what I always say," Dean grinned and Ellen slapped him in the back of the head.

"Yeah well not everyone takes a swig of Maker's Mark as a vitamin every morning, Dean." Sam huffed.

Dean glared at him and Bobby shook his head.

The rest of the day felt almost normal to them. As normal as a day off for hunters could be of course. Most of the day was spent catching up. Although Ellen and Jo had talked to them over the phone they hadn't been to see the Winchesters since before Dean went to Hell.

Hanging around Bobby's living room for the majority of the day was almost like having a vacation. Spending time with Harvelles opened something in the Winchesters in Bobby. It felt like being with family, and for a long time their family had been just the three of them.

Bobby and Ellen got up and joined Sam in the kitchen who had gone to grab some beers for Dean, Jo and himself.

"I'm guessing you're the one who noticed it first." Ellen said looking at Sam as he stood from the fridge.

"Noticed what?"

"Whaddyah thing?" Bobby asked.

"Oh, the Dean-Jo thing." Sam smiled, "Well yeah. I mean, I _noticed_ it when we first met you guys. It didn't become something significant until after Dean came back from Hell."

"You mean this isn't a new thing?" Ellen asked.

Sam shook his head, "Are you kidding? Dean's always felt something for Jo. I don't know if it's always been love, but I think it's extremely likely that it is now. Even if he won't admit it."

"Hmm," Ellen thought, "Right place right time."

Bobby rose and eyebrow and Sam smiled in agreement, "That's what he always said it was. The wrong place wrong time."

"Now that he's got another chance he's not taking any chances." Bobby surmised.

"HEY SAMMAY, WHERE'RE OUR BEERS?" Dean shouted from the other room.

"Sorry! I'm comin'!" Sam gave Ellen and Bobby a quick look before returning to the living room.

Dean was leaning with his head almost in Jo's lap on the couch. She was, what looked to be subconsciously, running her fingers through his hair. Sam didn't smile at it because he knew it would make Dean uncomfortable. Frankly, Sam was surprised that Dean was showing any sort of PDA at all.

Sam handed them there beers, already open, and sat down in the chair next to the couch.

"You heard from Cas lately?" Sam asked Dean, trying to make conversation.

Dean shook his head, "Ever since he got Jimmy's vessel back he shut me out. I know he wants to communicate with us, help us, but I think he's more afraid of what the consequences will be if he does."

Jo frowned and looked down at Dean, "Who's Cas?"

"Castiel," Dean explained, "The angel that pulled me outta Hell."

Jo's lips made a silent 'O' and she nodded, dropping the subject. Dean seemed a little uncomfortable talking about it, at least with her and Sam. She'd try later if she could get him alone.

-x-

That night after everyone had gone to bed Jo woke around two in the morning. She was sleeping in the guest room across the hall from Dean's room. Sam had offered his to Ellen and took the living room couch.

Jo sat up in bed and rubbed some of the sleep from her eyes. She could hear heavy breathing, and whimpering, paired with mumbled aggravated words coming from the hallway.

She got out of bed and stepped into the hallway, it was coming from Dean's room. She walked into the room to see Dean moving back and forth restlessly. The green eyed man had a pained expression on his face, and a layer of sweat reflected the moonlight off of his forehead.

Most of what he was saying in his sleep was so lethargic and quiet that she couldn't make out what he was saying. Jo did however make a couple of words, _no, Sammy, help_ , and to her surprise, _Jo_.

Jo climbed into the bed, crawling over to the side Dean was fussing around on. She sat on her feet next to him and gently shook his shoulder until he woke up.

Dean sat up in bed. He had been startled awake by something. His why t-shirt stuck to his skin because of the coating of sweat on his skin. His shoulders and chest expanded and contracted as he tried to catch his breath.

"Dean?"

The whisper of his name coming from someone beside him made him jump again. He squinted into the darkness.

"Jo?"

Jo nodded and scooted a little closer. She was sitting on her knees, her butt pressing into the heels of her feet. Dean could only see the tops of her knees beneath her oversized t-shirt that looked like it was from a beach somewhere in Maine.

"What're—uh, what're you doin in here?" Dean asked. His voice was horse. It sounded like a forty year old smoker was whispering into the quiet room.

"You woke me up. I could hear you in my room, so I got up to see if you were okay." Jo told him quietly. She tucked some hair behind her ear, "You were having a nightmare. I can leave if you want, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Dean took her hand in his and shook his head, "No you don't have to leave. Thank you for waking me up."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Jo looked down at their hands. Dean's was shaking so slightly that if she wasn't holding it she wouldn't have noticed. She rubbed her thumb over the veins puffing out on his skin.

Dean shook his head. He wasn't ready. He'd only spoke to Sam about it and he wasn't sure if he could say those words again, ever.

"No. Thank you for asking, another time maybe, but not now."

This time Dean tucked Jo's hair behind her ear.

"As long as you're okay." Jo whispered, she wasn't sure what to do now. Did she stay or leave?

Dean seemed to read her mind, "Jo will you stay?"

She looked up from looking at their hands with slight surprise, "Yeah Dean, of course."

Dean scooted over to make room for her. Jo let go of Dean's hand to pull the comforter and sheets out from underneath her. Unfolding her legs she slid beneath the blankets. The sheets felt cool against her skin.

Dean's arm was already across her waist as she moved to lay down.

"Is this okay?" He asked.

Jo chuckled a little, "Of course it's okay Dean. Whatever you need is okay."

The chuckle that Jo got in return was sleepy and deep. She felt it rumble in his chest as he pulled her back to it. Jo slid her hand down Dean's forearm to lace her fingers with his hand that was resting on her stomach. She felt him nuzzle into her neck.

"Thank you again." He whispered.

Jo lifted the hand she was holding and kissed it gently, "You don't need to thank me Dean."

"Yes I do Jo," he said, she could hear the sleep overcoming him, "You have no idea how much I need to thank you."

Those were the last words that Jo heard before they both fell asleep.

-x-

Dean woke up in the same position he'd fallen asleep in—curled around Jo Harvelle.

It took Dean a moment to remember how he had gotten into this, wonderful he would admit, situation. Dean remembered waking up from a particularly horrid nightmare to see Jo sitting in his bed.

The amount of relief that flooded through his entire being when he saw her there was impossible to explain. What was even more impossible to understand was the thankfulness that overpowered that relief when Jo said she would stay with him for the night.

Dean only wished he had the courage to ask her to stay with him forever. The problem was that Dean was still trying to process his feelings for the young Harvelle. It felt comparable to the girl he thought he was in love with in high school. Maybe he was in love with Jo, he wasn't sure.

The only thing he was sure of is that he needed her to be a constant in his life. Dean had always had Jo in the back of his mind, lingering there in a closet of want that he had never let open. When he came back from Hell there wasn't even a closet, Jo was everywhere, mixing in with Bobby and Sam.

After Dean called Bobby from a telephone booth outside of that rundown gas station all he thought of was get to Sammy and then find Jo. _Get to Sammy and find Jo…find Jo…find Jo._

Dean decided, looking down at her while she slept, that whatever the situation, he wanted to be with Jo. Even if they couldn't see one another all the time, even if she went off to continue hunting with Ellen, he wanted to know that whenever he wanted and whenever he could he would find her. That he could get to her and feel her in his arms.

Jo stirred and turned so that her face was looking to the ceiling. Dean watched as her eyes fluttered open, her face still soft with sleep.

She turned to see him looking at her and she smiled shyly, "Mornin' Deano."

"Mornin' Jo."

"What time is it?"

Dean turned to look behind him, he kept his arm around her waist to anchor himself to the bed.

"It's almost eight."

Jo curled into his chest with a groan. Burying her face into his chest she grumbled against his skin, "We should get up."

"Why?"

"Because if we don't my mom's gonna come wake me up and realize that I am not in my own bed but yours."

Jo felt Dean's muscles stiffen and she giggled, "Yeah you're right. I'd rather not have your mom poison my food."

Jo started getting up but Dean pulled her back down, "Dean! Come onnnn."

"But you keep the bed warm." Dean whined.

Jo rolled her eyes, and turned when she got off the bed to hide her blushing cheeks. She'd never gotten butterflies like this before.

Dean watched Jo get out of the bed. He got a peek of her solid black undies with lace trim before the extra-large shirt slid down to mid-thigh. Her skin was creamy white and smooth, her limbs lined with tone muscles. Her hair was mussed from sleep, blonde locks cascading down her back and over her shoulders.

Dean looked at her face as she looked out the window. The sunlight kissed her skin, she was breathtaking.

"You're beautiful." Dean said before he could stop himself.

He didn't want to stop himself from saying it, he thought. He wanted her to know how he felt and what he saw when he looked at her.

Jo looked up at him, her hair fell into her face and she brushed it aside. There was no way she could hide her pink cheeks from him now. Her blush made him smile.

"Shut up," she huffed, trying to feign anger but she couldn't.

Dean got out of bed and removed his sweat dried shirt. Pulling on Sam's sweatpants that he had worn the day before he walked over to her.

"I'm serious."

"So am I," she said pushing his shoulder playfully, "Who knew Dean Winchester was such a cornball."

Dean grinned and pulled her to him and wrapped his arms loosely around her hips.

"I'm not usually. Ask Sammy, I don't even tell Sam shit like that, about him _or_ you." He shrugged, "Somethin about you Joanna Beth, it changes me when I'm around you."

Jo smiled shyly, "Call me Joanna Beth again and I'll show you some changes."

Dean threw his head back and laughed.

"You are something else."

"Yeah well this somethin else needs to go put shorts on and go downstairs before her mother shivs you with a butter knife."

Dean chuckled but let her go, "Fine. But hurry up, I'm starving."

Jo rolled her eyes and made her way towards the door. She hesitated and turned around, sprinted back to him, kissed Dean on the cheek, and then skipped out the door.

Dean stood there in pleasant surprise before he headed down the stairs.

-x-

Ellen made them all breakfast downstairs. Jo offered to help her clean the dishes because she sent Sam and Dean to the store for the supplies to make Thanksgiving dinner.

"So Dean huh?" Ellen asked passing Jo a plate to dry.

"What about him?"

"There's something goin on between you two, don't think I don't see it Joanna Beth."

Jo looked down at the dish she was drying. She tried to prevent herself from smiling but she couldn't fight it. Shrugging she took another plate from her mom.

"It's nothin."

"Nothin my ass," Ellen turned to look at her daughter, "We've all talked about it. I just want you to know that the only thing I care about is your happiness, and if it's got to do with Dean Winchester then so be it."

"Y'all? Y'all who?" Jo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Bobby, me and Sam."

"Sam said something about it?" Jo asked rubbing her toe into the tiled floor, "What'd he say?"

Ellen laughed, "Let's just say Sam hasn't seen his big brother this happy in a long while. He thinks you're good for the boy, said he sleeps better after he talks to you."

Jo nodded, "He sleeps better with me." She said without thinking and then clamped her mouth shut.

"Excuse me?"

Jo rolled her eyes, "I woke up last night to Dean having a nightmare. I went in to wake him up from it and he asked me to stay. All we did was sleep mom, he needed me."

Ellen looked down into her daughter's pleading eyes and what she saw was a look of love and determination.

"Jo you're a grown woman, what you do in the bedroom is your own business, but I'm glad to hear all you did was sleep."

Jo scoffed, "Mom seriously? Gross."

Ellen sighed, "Oh hush. Seriously Joanna Beth, if that boy needs you then you do what you need to do. I see the way he looks at you, like you're the only thing tying him to this earth and I know the feelings mutual. Just be careful, in this life love can be hard."

Jo smiled at her mom, "I know mom, I know. But I've gotta try."

-x-

Jo had brought her baking supplies with her along with the ingredients for three different kinds of pie; cherry, pecan, and apple. Jo was wearing a pair of her dad's old jeans and a worn out KISS crop top. She had flower on her forehead and clothes and a hand towel thrown over her shoulder.

The boys and Bobby walked into the house with all the Thanksgiving necessaries including four cases of beer. Sam and Dean walked into the kitchen with the groceries and saw Jo baking away.

"Whatchya doin' Jo?" Sam asked

"What's it look like I'm doing, stretch?" She asked with a smile, "I'm baking some pie."

A grin split Dean's face right in half. He set the beer on an open space on the counter and put the bags he was holding on the floor in front of the fridge. Walking around the counter he stood behind Jo and kissed her on the cheek.

"You're the best, I love me some pie."

Sam stood there with the rest of the bags in his hands and stared at them. Had he just seen what he thought he saw?

Dean and Jo looked at him, "What?" they asked in unison.

"Nothing," Sam said shaking his head with a smile, "Dean, Ellen's ready to start cooking whenever you are. She's got the cook book open in the living room."

"Where's Bobby?" Jo asked.

Dean tossed an arm around her shoulders, "He's outside still, I think Rufus just got here."

"That leaves Sheriff Mills, and she'll be here soon since she lives in town."

Jo looked to Sam, "Who is she again?"

"Jody Mills is the sheriff here in Sioux falls."

Dean nodded, "She got a rude wakeup call a couple weeks ago when her son came back to life and then ate her husband, but she's helped a lot, she's good people."

Jo nodded and removed Dean's arm from around her shoulders. He pouted at her but she just shooed him away.

"I need to finish these pies and you two need to leave me be."

She pushed Dean towards Sam and then shoved them both from the kitchen.

"Can we at least have a beer?" Sam asked.

"NOPE!"

The boys grumbled but headed into the living room.

Dean wasn't sure what had come over him when they got home from the store but when he saw Jo in her old jeans and KISS crop top covered in flower baking away some pie just for him he couldn't contain himself anymore. (Don't get him wrong, he knew Jo wasn't just some house wife, she was strong and spunky and anything but). He needed to show her some sort of thank you, so he kissed her on the cheek.

Dean did however not think about the fact that Sam was still in the room.

Then he saw how Jo reacted. She had leaned into the gesture, smiling while he did, like something like that was completely _normal_. So—he treated that way and Sam seemed totally okay with it.

-x-

When Sheriff Mills came over with some wine and biscuits introductions were made and friendships immediately blossomed.

"Thank God someone brought some wine. Beer's fine and all but boy could I use me a glass." Ellen said smiling as she took it from Jody and brought it into the kitchen.

"I figured as much. Bobby said I wouldn't be the only woman here and I thought I'd bring some necessities."

Jo smiled at her from the couch where she was sitting next to Sam.

"Hi, I'm Jo, Ellen's daughter. I've heard good things about you from the boys."

"Likewise," Jody said with a smile and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Bobby and the boys have always talked well of you two." She looked around, "Speaking of, where's Dean?"

Dean peaked around the doorframe of the kitchen. He dawned an apron over his jeans and flannel, "In here Sheriff, cookin away." He walked over to give her a hug, "Thanks for coming."

"Call me Jody, Dean." She said rolling her eyes, "Need some help in the kitchen?"

Before Dean could reply Ellen shouted from the kitchen, "If you don't mind peelin some potatoes that'd be great!"

Jody pushed up her sleeves and followed Dean into the kitchen.

"I can peel potatoes." Rufus mused and Bobby looked at him like he had three heads.

"You can skin a skin walker. I hate to break it to you but it's a lot different than a potato." Bobby said swigging his beer.

Rufus glared at him, "Shut up old man."

"Only old man in here is you."

"Alright!" Jo said standing, "Why don't you help me set the table Rufus?"

Rufus followed Jo out of the living room but didn't leave without sticking his tongue out at Bobby.

Jo smiled when she looked into the kitchen to see her mom, Jody, and Dean cooking and laughing. They looked like a family…they all looked like a family. They _were_ a family.

Jo really liked where things were going with Dean. When he had called her a couple weeks ago the only thing she could think about is when she patched him up in Duluth and his empty promise of calling her in the near future.

He _did_ call, only not when she had expected him too. By this time she was slowly getting over the idea of Dean Winchester and then he just squeezed himself right back into her life and she couldn't find it in herself to fight it.

Now things were slow. They talked on the phone almost every day until her and her mom got to Bobby's. Sure Dean had been affectionate and more than a little comfortable with her. Sure she slept with him but that's all they did; _sleep_. Jo might have dreamt about it for years, and thought about it constantly since she'd arrived at Bobby's but they hadn't kissed once. Not yet anyways, she hoped.

-x-

Thanksgiving dinner was probably the best thing that had happened to the Sheriff and rag tag group of hunters in a very long time.

For a little while they were able to relax, enjoy one another's company, and forget about the dangers looming over all of their heads. Sam didn't even think about Ruby—not once.

Under the table Dean and Jo's feet were tangled together, everyone new, but no one said a thing. They ate and laughed and spoke loudly over one another. Dean smeared mashed potatoes on Sam's cheek and Sam 'accidentally' spilled gravy all over Dean's arm. Bobby grunted and grumbled at them as they had a little food fight until Ellen reached over and stuck some cranberry sauce in his beard.

Then he laughed. Bobby sat there and let out a loud, cheerful belly laugh that soon engulfed everyone at the table. It was a contagious sound that no one had ever heard before. Sam and Dean hoped they'd hear it again.

Throughout the entire meal Dean couldn't stop looking at Jo. The two made eye contact more times than someone could count and Dean's cheeks were beginning to cramp from smiling (and maybe the amount of food he'd been cramming into his mouth).

"I've gotta say Dean," Jody said smiling down the table at him, "This turkey is delicious."

"Couldn't have done it without Ellen."

Ellen scoffed, "Don't be modest boy. He cooked that thing by himself."

"Well, who knew my big brother was some sort of Emrill."

Dean nudged Sam in the arm with his elbow, but beamed at the comment all the same.

That night Ellen dragged Bobby, Sam and Rufus into the kitchen to do dishes before they had desert. Everyone aside from Dean was too full to eat pie right away anyways. Jo looked around in the living room but Dean wasn't there. She left Jody and her mom to find him outside sitting on the hood of the impala. He was looking at the stars.

"You stargaze alone often?" she asked walking over to him.

Dean smiled at her and pulled her closer to his side when she hopped onto the hood to sit next to him.

"Not really. Usually I do it with Sam. If we're driving and it's late we'll find an open field and just sit there for hours looking at the sky."

"That sounds nice," she leaned her cheek on his shoulder, "You ever see a shooting star?"

Dean chuckled, "I've seen my fair share. They're not as rare as you'd think."

"Ever make a wish?"

Dean looked down at her as he thought. The moonlight was caressing her skin in a way that made her look like this ethereal being. Dean had never met anyone like Joanna Beth Harvelle before.

Before Dean went to Hell finding was Jo was something that he very deliberately avoided. He didn't think he could have handled the pain of seeing her sadness, or the pain of saying goodbye. So he went to Lisa instead. Dean had a flame with her once but it wouldn't light, not when he saw her, only when he saw Jo.

"No," he finally said, "I never really thought about it."

"How come?"

Dean took her hand in both of his without thinking, like it was something that he always did, "I never had much to wish for I guess."

"There's always something you can wish for Dean," she told him. She squeezed his hand trying to pass to him the warmth and hope that she still had inside of her, "Even if it's simple like a goodnight's sleep for Sam or a happy dream for Bobby. Or maybe even forgiving yourself."

The laugh that emerged from Dean's lips sounded bitter and it tasted sour in his mouth.

" _That_ is the opposite of simple wishes and something that will never come true."

Jo's body inflamed itself with anger and sadness. How could Dean be so willing to wish good things for other but not himself? She took his face in her hands and stared deep into his green eyes. She didn't know it but Dean could feel everything she was conveying when he looked back into her warm brown ones.

"You listen to me Dean Winchester," her emotions radiated into her voice, "I don't know what happened to you down in the pit and I don't expect you to tell me but understand this, you are _worthy_ of everything good that comes your way."

Dean looked down at his hands, removing his face from her palms.

"Jo you don't understand."

"I don't need to!" she almost yelled, "You have a family in there that loves you more than you might think you deserve. I know in my heart and soul that despite what you've done, no matter how bad, I will always care about you. Wrong place wrong time or not, I'm in this and you can't push me away. I won't let you."

Dean looked back up into her whiskey colored orbs. They had a fire in them, and tears her realized. He wiped one off of her cheek, trying not to let his own tears spill over himself he smiled at her.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

"What?" What kind of question was that after she just poured her entire heart out to him?

"No matter how much you disagree with me I will never think that I deserve someone like you in my life." Jo was going to speak but he shook his head.

"But that doesn't mean I'll push you away. I'm selfish Jo. I've got you, for some unbelievable reason you are a part of my life, and I'm not going to let you go no matter how much I deserve it or not."

"Dean, what's happening?" she whispered, "What's happened to us?"

Dean shrugged as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling him even closer to him.

"I dunno Jo, but if you're okay with it I'd like to keep whatever it is we have going." He kissed the top of her head, "I'm not asking for relationship because I don't really know if that's what you want. All I know is other than Sam you're the one who kept me sane down there."

"Do you want a relationship, Dean?" Jo asked trying to hide the shock that filled her at the honesty of his comment.

Dean laughed nervously, "I have no idea what a relationship is Jo. I know that I haven't had sex in over three weeks because you're so ingrained in my head."

Jo couldn't help giggling at that.

"I know that I don't think I've ever seen anything more beautiful than you when you wake up in the morning. I know that holding you in my arms fills this...this _gaping_ hole in my chest that I haven't been able to fill since before I went to Hell."

Dean looked down at her, "Does that sound like a relationship?"

Jo chuckled, "It sounds about as close as two hunters could get to a relationship." She mused, "Likewise by the way."

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes, "All that corny shit you just said? Right back at yah. Feeling your arms around me gives me butterflies and it makes me feel safe. I haven't had sex in a year, but part of that's cause I hunt with my mom."

Dean laughed, his head tilting back towards the sky and she elbowed his ribs.

"Dean I've been set on you for longer then I'd like to admit. After I punched you in the nose I was lost. I knew I was fucking screwed because all I wanted was to make you feel loved, to show you that other people cared. Everything you do makes me smile. You make me laugh like I did when my dad was alive. You woke something inside of me that I can't explain."

Dean pushed some of her hair behind her hair so he could look down into her face.

"And you can only settle it, contain it, give it sustenance when you're near me? You're heart pounds in your chest and you can't help but smile when you feel it swell inside you?"

Jo nodded at Dean's questions.

Dean agreed, "Me too."

"Boy we sound like some sort of love sick couple from a Nicholas Sparks movie." Jo said laughing and squeezing the bridge of her nose.

Dean laughed and rested his chin atop her head.

"Just don't tell Sam and Bobby. I'll never live it down."

"If you're as cuddly and adorable with me in private you can guarantee they'll notice something when we're all together."

"As long as they never hear those words that we just spouted from a soap opera I think I can deal."

Jo smiled up at him, "I'll keep your cheesy words to myself, I promise."

Dean took his chance then, while she was grinning up at him and sitting in his arms. He leaned forward and kiss her deeply and softly as he could, letting all of the feelings and emotions he could flow into her.

She smiled against his lips and he didn't think he'd experience something so wonderful.

When they pulled apart he looked down at her hands and fiddled with her fingers.

"Hey Jo?"

"Yeah?" she asked breathlessly.

"I think we're in love."

Jo kissed him on the cheek, "I think we are too."

-x-

Inside the house everyone was crammed in front of Bobby's front window trying to see Dean and Jo on the impala. No one could see well enough accept for Sam because he was tall.

"They're totally kissing."

"How can you tell?" Jody asked.

"It's obvious," Rufus grumbled, "It was a short one. What a gentleman."

"He'd better be, that's my daughter he's smoochin."

Bobby just rolled his eyes and stepped out onto the porch.

"YOU KIDS WANT PIE? COME AND GET IT." The old hunter shouted to them.

Dean's head immediately perked up over Jo's like a puppy hearing a noise in the distance. They all watched fondly as Dean hopped off of the impala with a loud whoop. Dean picked up Jo, tossed her over his shoulder and sprinted towards Bobby on the porch. Jo squealed and giggled loudly, punching the older Winchester in the back in a playful but half serious kind of way.

"DEAN PUT ME DOWN, OR I SWEAR TO GOD YOU WILL GET ZERO PIE."

Dean sighed and set her on her feet in the living room.

"You can't do that."

"Oh can't I? I made them I can do as I please."

Dean gave her a big smooch on the cheek, "I'm sorry, now can I have some?"

Jo rolled her eyes, the blush on her cheeks flaming as everyone smiled at them, "Yes, go eat your damn pie."

Dean whooped again and ran into the kitchen so that he could have the first slice. Silence followed for a moment before a deep groan of absolute pleasure rocked through the house.

"THIS IS THE BEST PIE I HAVE EVER HAD."

The living room erupted in laughter as Dean walked in with a mouthful of cherries and a plate with two slices. He held his plate and fork in one hand and pulled Jo into his lap with his other as he sat on the couch.

"She's the one Sammy," Dean said smiling at his brother over her shoulder, "She's the one."

Sam grinned back, "I'm glad you found her Dean. It took you long enough."

Everyone in the room raised their glass to that and Dean raised his empty plate.

 **Alright, here's this oneshot. Dean and Jo mean so much to me and this turned out to be WAY longer than I intended it to be. I hope you guys like it as much as I do. Read and Review? Also my tumblr is** _ **elizathornbeautiful**_ **and I share links to my fics there sometimes. They'll be tagged with my URL, so if you tumblr users don't mind you should reblog this link, and any other fics that you love that I have on there. One Love. Liz.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another one, this one's short though. I literally don't know what came over me with the last one I just took off and couldn't stop. I could easily turn it into a chapter story but I have way too many of those to finish right now to be starting a new one.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys like this one! Enjoy.**

 **Title: She was made for Him.**

"Hurry up Dean."

Sam's voice was sounded nervous and the whisper wasn't really a whisper at all, more like a loud rasp.

"I got it Sammy, geez quit worrying," Dean said standing. He tucked the lock pick away and opened the door.

Despite how desperately Dean tried to open the door quietly it creaked like it hadn't been opened in years. Then Sam had to go and let the screen door slam behind him. When the wood slapped against the door frame Dean's shoulders came up in a shrug as he flinched.

"Dude."

Sam shrugged, "Sorry but this place looks like it hasn't seen a living thing since the 70's, and it's probably empty anyways."

"Sammy, over there," Dean nudged his head towards the set of pool tables towards the back of the bar.

They walked over quietly to find a small white man completely unconscious on a pool table. His body was twisted weirdly and the ugly mullet on his head was askew.

"I'm guessing that isn't Ellen. Is he dead?" Dean asked.

"I dunno, but I'm gonna check out the back." Sam said quietly and Dean nodded. He continued to look at the little man as Sam crept into the back of the bar.

Dean decided that he'd come back to the possible dead mullet rocker later and snuck around the rest of the bar. He couldn't tell if people still used the place or not. In the day time with all the lights off the place looked like it had been

Dean was peaking around the bar to see what the liquor situation was like when he felt what he hoped was a rifle press into the small of his back.

"Oh God, please let that be a rifle."

Dean cautiously lifted his hands and remained still.

"Nah, I'm just real happy to see you." A young woman's voice rang out behind him. _She sounds_ _ **hot**_ **,** Dean thought. He started to turn around, "Don't move."

"Not moving, copy that."

 _Where the hell was Sam_?

"You should know something Miss," Dean spoke up, "When you put a rifle on someone, you don't wanna put it _right_ against their back cause' it makes it real easy for someone to do—" Dean turned and in one fluid motion slid the woman's rifle from her hands and released the shells.

"That."

Dean Winchester was never caught off guard but when he looked up after watching the shells hit bounce on the wooden floor the young woman he saw took his breath away.

She had delicate features and a slim build, long flowing blonde hair and warm brown eyes that were currently ablaze. The jeans slung low on her hips were followed by a strip of skin where her midriff was, the snug black tank top hugging her perfectly.

Dean took all of this in a span of around thirty seconds between him disarming her and her reaching out and socking him right in the nose.

"SAM!" he yelled doubling over in pain, "I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE."

Sam walked in as he told Dean that he was a little busy. Dean looked up to see his little brother with his hands behind his head and an older woman who looked a lot like the woman behind him but also had a strange Bobby Singer essence about her, holding a revolver to the back of Sam's head.

"Sam? Dean? John Winchester's boys?" she asked without lowering the gun.

The boys nodded in unison.

"Well I'll be damned," she smiled and then finally lowered the revolver, "My name's Ellen and that's my daughter Jo."

"Hey," Jo nodded when Dean turned to look at her again. She lowered the rifle but kept it in her hands.

Sam and Dean were cold to the Harvelle's at first. Their father had just died and the yellow eyed demon and Sam's visions were looming over their heads. They were scared and felt like couldn't trust anyone.

They warmed up to them though, and the Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie, Ash. The Harvelles were good people, they were their kind of people.

Dean didn't even try to stray his eyes from Jo's swaying hips as she circled the bar and wiped it down. Normally he'd hit that like Rocky Balboa hit Creed, but his father had just died and he had too much on his mind. He seriously doubted he'd even be able to get it up—but he bet that if anyone could help with that it'd be her.

Jo leaned on the table Dean was sitting at and gave him a crooked smile that made Dean's knees melt.

"Yah know, normally hunters stride in here thinkin' they can get in my pants with a pizza and a side of Zeppelin IV."

Dean rose an eyebrow because a thought that was eerily similar had most definitely crossed his mind.

"Yeah well normally I'd be on you like white on rice but I haven't been feelin' too friendly these days."

Dean gave her a wimpy version of his trademark charming grin and it still gave her butterflies.

"Wrong place wrong time?"

Dean chuckled leaning back into the chair he was sitting in, "You could say that."

"Well, now you know where to find me," she said with a wink and Dean watched with a sliver of longing as she swayed her hips away from him.

In normal circumstances Joanna Beth Harvelle would not only be Dean's kind of girl but the type of girl Dean would consider having a connection too and a life with. As much as a hunter could anyways.

Now Dean was sitting with Ash and Sam discussing how to find the demon. Ash was going over their dad's notes, talking with Sam about how he'd never seen anyone track a demon the way their father had.

Ash caught Dean's line of vision which was aimed directly at Jo Harvelle's ass as it moved around the bar preparing for the evening hunter rush.

Ash snorted and shook his head, "Awh Dean my friend, she may look sweet and innocent but she'd eat you alive."

Sam made a weird laughing noise in his throat that sounded like a cross between a snort and a cough. Dean chuckled.

"That's what I was afraid of."

Sam shook his head as Dean walked away to get another beer.

"What's he on about?" Ash asked.

"Dean's king of one night stands," Sam explained, "He doesn't do relationships."

"Okay, so?"

"Jo Harvelle is exactly who Dean would fall in love with."

-x-

Since the boys met the Harvelles and took on that ridiculous clown case they had met up with and seen them twice more.

Third times a charm, right?

Dean felt helpless as Jo and her mom went at it inside the Roadhouse. They had kicked Sam and Dean out and right as the boys were leaving Jo came outside and ripped Dean apart.

Their Dad, John Winchester has used Bill Harvelle, Jo's father, as bait on his last hunt. Dean had never felt so guilty about his father's actions in his entire life.

"Dean should you go to talk to her?"

Dean whirled around to see his little brother leaning against the impala. He'd completely forgotten that Sam was there, he had been too focused on watching Jo's heart break right in front of him.

Dean didn't know you could feel someone else's pain at this magnitude.

"I don't even think she'd look at me right now."

"It doesn't hurt to try."

Dean felt torn. What was he supposed to do? Why was it that with everything these days he felt like had no idea what to do?

"Alright," Dean grit out, he squeezed the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb, "Just, don't move. I'll be right back."

Dean found Jo on the tree line at the edge of the Roadhouse' property. She was sitting under a massive sycamore tree just staring off into the distance. It wasn't until he was close enough to see the silent tears streaming down her cheeks did he realize she was crying.

"Hey Jo?" he ventured gently.

Jo's head whipped up towards him like she hadn't even seen him coming despite the fact that he'd been in her line of vision the entire walk there.

"Go away."

"No."

She frowned up at him and watched as he kneeled in front of her.

"Dean—"

"Jo I know you're hurtin' and I can't pretend to know what it's like to get this kind of news but I _do_ know what it's like to lose a father."

"That's not what this is about!" she shouted at him, her hair falling into her face in her small fit of anger.

"I know," Dean remained calm, "But I just want you to know something before I leave here because I don't know when I'll see you again and I can't leave you mad at me. I won't do it."

Jo looked up at him through her hair and let Dean tuck it behind her ear.

"What?"

It sounded like a whimper and all Dean wanted to do was pull her into his arms and hold her, but he didn't.

" _I am not my father_ " Dean emphasized looking right into her whiskey colored eyes, "I would have told you Jo if I had known. I was only eight years old when my Dad went on that hunt with your dad. I wasn't with him. I was probably at Bobby's taking care of Sam."

Dean paused to make sure that she was understanding what he was putting out there.

"And I most definitely wouldn't have let you be bait knowing that's how your dad lost his life. I wasn't comfortable with it to begin with. Jo when you disappeared under my watch I—" Dean's voice drifted off and he felt Jo take his hand.

"It's okay, Dean."

"No, it sure as hell is _not_ okay." Dean grumbled, "I care about you. Just know that okay?"

She nodded, "I'm still mad," she told him, "But not at you. At my mom for not telling me sooner, at my dad for being so stupid, at _your_ dad, but not you."

Dean smiled gently at her, "Well ain't that a relief."

He stood and pulled her to her feet as well.

"I need to get outta here with Sam, we've got work to do."

"Take care of yourself okay?"

Dean nodded, and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, "I dunno if I'll see you again anytime soon. If things were different Jo, if this wasn't our lives—"

Jo interrupted him, "Save it Dean, I know."

Dean grinned and jogged away towards Sam.

-x-

"What're you thinkin' about?"

Dean shrugged keeping his eyes on the road, "Jo," he replied honestly.

"I thought so."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Sam rolled his eyes and threw a bitch face in his direction, "Come on, Dean. You spent the entire time at the Roadhouse staring after her and sighing."

"Shut up," Dean grumbled.

"It's not a bad idea yah know."

"What?" Dean asked looking over at his brother.

Sam gave him a small smile, "Settling? Or at least as much as a hunter could. Like Ellen and her husband did."

Dean laughed but it sounded acrimonious, "I don't think I could Sammy, even if I wanted to. But if I was going to? It'd be with her."

Dean's eyes turned back to the road so he didn't see the sad smile his little brother offered him. It saddened Sam that even when Dean found someone that could really make him happy he felt like he didn't deserve it.

Little did the Winchester's know that Joanna Beth Harvelle was created for the soon to be very important righteous man, Dean Winchester. But the Dean was the front man when it came to free will, it was his strong suit and his weakness. Dean's choice not to settle with Jo was one that God could not prevent no matter how much he wished he could.

 **Alrighty, here's a little quicky. PLEASE if you have any ideas give them to meeeee. I love taking requests. Read and Review? One Love. Liz.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I saw this idea from tumblr user** _ **the-doctor-9-10**_ **and decided to write it! I hope you guys like it! They gave me the idea, props to them. Enjoy :-)**

 **Title: Make it Later.**

 _You boys die more than anyone I have ever met- Ash._

-x-

The first time the Winchesters died and went to heaven they went together. Ash told them that most people spend their time in heaven alone (aside from him because he managed to rig the system) unless you're soulmates.

Soulmates share a heaven.

So the next time Dean died he wasn't surprised when he appeared in the impala on a stretch of endless black asphalt. What was surprising was that he was parked outside the Roadhouse. It had to be Ash, right? Just like the last time he was there.

Dean walked into the rundown bar expecting to see wood with worn out finish, tarnished pool tables, and a sturdy oak bar with the thousands of carved names. Instead he walked into a bar that looked like it had just opened. It was bright and the wood was dark and rich. The pool tables looked untouched and the bar was sleek and shiny.

Sitting on the bar swinging her legs back and forth was Joanna Beth Harvelle, and Ash was nowhere in sight.

Dean was confused to say the least, but the happiness that flooded within him when he saw her sitting there couldn't be ignored.

Jo looked up when he came in and she smiled sweetly at him. Dean thought she looked a little sad when she saw him. He wondered why that was.

"Jo?"

"Hiya Deano."

"Why're you in Ash' heaven?" he paused, "This is Ash' heaven, right?"

Jo chuckled and shook her head, "No Dean, this is mine. This is what the Roadhouse looked like when I was a little girl."

"It looks great."

Dean walked over to the bar and sat on a stool next to where she was perched.

"So where's Ash? He put me here right? He's the one who navigated me and Sam through this mess last time."

"Dean, Ash isn't here."

"Why?"

"Because it's not his heaven. It's ours."

If Dean didn't know that he was dead he would've said that his heart stopped in his chest.

 _Ours?_

"No, my heaven's the road outside. It's Baby."

Jo sighed and hopped down to sit on a stool next to him, "You're always in denial in the beginning, just think about it."

Dean frowned. What was she on about? He wasn't in denial, he knew that he was dead, hell, he was fine with being dead. Then he remembered what Ash had said, _soulmates_.

He blushed furiously and looked at her with wide eyes, "We're—you're my—?"

Jo nodded, "Soulmates Dean," she was smiling at him but only slightly, "Bound. Forever together. Well, up here anyways."

Dean couldn't deny that if he'd ever even thought about having a soulmate it would definitely be Jo. Jo continued speaking, giving Dean time to think.

"I can't say that I was surprised when I found out the first time you died after I bit the dust. Sure I was infatuated with you but I was convinced you thought of me like a sister, like a little school girl."

It was Dean's turn to chuckle, "That is the _opposite_ of how I thought of you. Maybe in a _school girl outfit_ but never a school girl. And _definitely_ not a sister."

Jo smacked him in the arm and he gave her a grin that always made her smile in return.

"Well I know that now."

"Was it always this easy with you?"

Dean didn't get an answer. He furrowed his brows and reached out to lift her chin so she was looking at him again.

"Why do you look sad?" When she didn't reply right away he squeezed her hand, "Jo?"

"Dean you're a rare individual because unlike most people you don't stay dead."

Realization formed Dean's face into one of shock and guilt. _You boys die more than anyone I have ever met_. Ash's words rang out in his head like he was standing next to a massive church bell. He was dead now but that didn't mean he'd stay that way.

He'd been there before. He'd been with Jo before and left her behind.

"How many times since you've died?" Dean asked, "How many times have I had to leave?"

Jo shrugged, "I stopped counting after five or six. Instead I just cherished the time we had while you were here. In heaven your time here feels like weeks, months even, but it doesn't last. I know some day it will but I don't know when that'll be."

Dean reached out to cradle her face with his callused palm, "I'm so sorry Jo. You don't deserve—"

"Dean, don't beat yourself up about it, okay?"

He nodded and pulled her into his arms. Breathing in as deeply as he could when he hugged her, he hoped he could remember the smell, remember something. She smelled like whiskey and clean sheets and honey.

"I won't remember this will I?" Dean mumbled the question into her hair.

He felt her nod into his chest, "No you won't. You never do. It's hard to explain every time but I've gotten used to it."

Dean pulled back and held her at arm's length so that he could look at her.

"I never thought I'd be good enough for you."

"Well you got me anyways."

Dean smiled, "Thank God."

"No," she shook her head, "Thank Sam for finding my mom's voicemail on your dad's phone. Thank Bobby for keeping you in touch, but _don't_ thank _Him_."

"You think he's the one who brings me back?"

"I know he is. But that's not why I'm angry with him. I'm _livid_ because he doesn't help you remember. You _never_ remember."

-x-

Dean wakes up to see Sam leaning over him.

"Finally dude, I was afraid you weren't gonna wake up."

Dean shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

"You smell whiskey? And," Dean sniffed, "Honey? Fresh…bedding?"

Sam looked at him like he was crazy, "I think you hit your head a little too hard."

Dean shrugged and rubbed his temples, "Wow man, I had a weird dream but I don't remember much of it."

Sam helped him up and they headed to the impala. They'd been trying to take care of a nasty poltergeist and just as they were solving the issue it had thrown Dean fifteen feet, full force, into a brick wall. Sam swore he could hear his brother's skull shatter.

"What was it about?"

"I'm not sure, but Jo was there."

-x-

"Hey Sam do me a favor?"

Sam looked up from his computer, "Yeah sure, what?"

"Punch me."

"What?"

Dean got off his motel bed and stood in front of Sam.

"I need you to knock me out."

Sam huffed out a chuckle, "Why?"

"Just do it."

"Dean no, tell me what this is about."

Dean rolled his eyes, "I've been having dreams."

"What kind of dreams? Weird ones? Visions?"

"No Sam just dreams, they're aboudfkgjod," Dean mumbled the last part.

"Sorry what was that?"

"They're about Jo, okay?" Dean grit out.

"And this has to do with me knocking you out how…?"

"I don't have them when I'm sleeping. Not these particular ones anyways. I only have them when I'm knocked out or pass out during a hunt or something."

"How're they different than other ones?"

"They just feel…I dunno, real."

Sam shrugged, "Alright," and before Dean could get ready his little brother swung at him connecting his knuckles to his older brother's chin.

"Dude!" Dean yelled in pain, holding his jaw in his hands.

"Awh man, I guess I'm outta practice."

Sam threw another punch, it rattled Dean's skull and he went to sleep.

Sam let him wake up on his own. Ten minutes later Dean sat up slowly, releasing a groan.

"Jesus Christ," he hissed.

"Did it work?"

"What?" Dean's head was fuzzy but as it cleared away and the pounding in his head faded into a dull thump he remembered what they had been talking about, "Uh no. I don't think I even dreamed."

"You wanna talk about them?"

Dean shook his head, which was a horrid idea because his brain pulsed and a wave of dizziness and nausea washed over him, "No. Not right now."

Sam tossed him a bag of frozen peas, "Ice up, Balboa."

"Shut, up."

-x-

The next time Dean died he woke up to the light red wood walls of a bedroom. He looked down at himself. He was lying in a bed without clothes on aside from his boxer briefs. A white sheet was resting on his lower half, as was a very sexy female leg.

Dean startled and realized when he jumped that he was holding someone in his arms. Craning his neck he looked down at the blonde head on his chest.

Dean wasn't just holding anyone, he was holding _Jo Harvelle._

"Jo? What am I—what the hell is happening?"

Jo snuggled into him but groaned, "You're in heaven Dean."

"I'm dead?"

"Is that really a surprise?"

 _You boys die more than anyone I have ever met._

"No," Dean admitted, "Not that I mind, _at all_ , but why are you here?"

"Two things," Jo said looking up at him sleepily, "One, we're in the Roadhouse, two, why do you think you 'don't mind at all'?"

Dean's brows furrowed in confusion. Jo could practically see the wheels turning inside his brain. He was taking too long to put the pieces together so she sat up a little and pressed their lips together.

Jo's kiss melted onto his lips like it was a puzzle piece locking itself into place. Without thinking Dean raised a hand to cup her face and rested the other on the small of her back. Dean had never felt anything so right in his life.

She pulled away and he followed her face forward not ready to stop.

Jo chuckled, "Get it yet?"

Dean's heart surged with happiness and surprise, "We're soulmates."

"Ding, ding, ding! Someone give this man a cookie!"

Dean laughed and pulled her in for another kiss.

Jo told him like she did every time he returned about how he wouldn't be there long, about how he always ended up leaving her because God wasn't done with him yet. Because Dean Winchester was the man that couldn't stay dead.

Dean didn't think he could be that happy. Not without Sam anyways. Things felt so right with Jo. They had before but Dean hadn't come to terms with that fact until it was too late and he had never forgave himself for letting their only kiss be their kiss goodbye.

Here, in their heaven, he received kiss after kiss and every single one was a hello.

This time Jo got three happy months with Dean before she woke up to an empty bed. She wondered when God would give her a break and leave him here for good.

-x-

Dean woke up in the back seat of the impala. Sam had pulled onto a back road and was stitching the back of Dean's head. He groaned, he felt like he'd been hit by a train.

Delerious and confused he tried to sit up, "Jo?"

Strong hands pulled him back down onto the seat. Sam's calm voice washed over him.

"Shh, Dean, you're okay. That demon had a really long sword and you were way to close. I'm almost done."

"Sammy?"

Dean's eyes tried to open all the way but one was half glued shut by his dried blood. A fuzzy shape loomed over him and he recognized it as his little brother. He felt thread tug at his scalp.

"Where's Jo? We were just—"

"Dean you were dreaming." Sam told him. He snipped the thread and helped Dean into a sitting position.

"It felt so real Sammy," Dean mumbled, the loss of blood was making him dizzy and incoherent, "I was holding her Sam, I could _feel_ her."

"I bet you could Dean."

Dean passed out before Sam could get any water in him. Shaking his head he made a pillow for Dean out of his jacked and got into the front seat.

"Figures you'd realize you're in love with her after she's dead."

-x-

Dean didn't die when his brother jumped into the pit but he sure as hell wanted to. When Sam left he felt a longing inside him that he'd never felt before, like someone was reaching for him but not getting close enough. Like they were always a little too far away.

Above, past the clouds and the pearly white gates, Jo cried for Dean. All she wanted was to hold him through his pain but instead she watched as he knocked on the door of another woman.

Dean went to Lisa and Ben because Sammy asked him to.

Three weeks in Dean was standing in the kitchen pouring a cup of coffee when Ben walked up beside him.

"Dean?"

"Yeah kiddo?"

"Who's Jo?"

Lisa looked up from her book with shock in her eyes. Dean didn't know, but Sam wasn't the only name he called out in his sleep.

Dean almost dropped his coffee. He set it on the counter and turned to Ben, his entire body was rigid.

"Where'd you hear that name?"

Lisa stood and went over to her son. Bending she looked him in the eyes, "Why don't you go to your room Ben? Please?"

Once Ben was up the stairs she turned to Dean, "You say his name in your sleep along with Sam's.

"Her."

"What?"

" _Her._ " He repeated, "Her name was Joanna."

"Oh," Lisa said quietly, "Ben's just curious, he doesn't mean to be nosey. You talk about Sam so much he probably didn't see the harm in asking."

Dean sighed stiffly, "It's okay. It's not his fault, just—we can talk about Sam but we can't" Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, "We _can't_ talk about _her_."

It was the longest Jo had gone without holding him. Who new heaven could feel so cold?

-x-

Dean let the doctor stop his heart. When he woke up Tessa the reaper was standing before him.

"How's it goin' Tessa? Long time no see."

She rolled her eyes, "This is a dumb idea."

"Dumb or not I've gotta do it."

Dean was getting Sammy's soul back one way or another.

"At least this time you died on purpose."

Dean frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Tessa rose an eyebrow, "Normally when you die it's by accident. But then again normally when you die Death sends you right to heaven. God's orders."

 _You boys die more than anyone I have ever met._

Dean scoffed, "He'll send me there but he doesn't let me remember a thing, just sends me right back to this shit hole."

"That's not entirely true, now is it Dean?"

The voice that spoke up behind him sounded old and wise and tired. Dean looked over his shoulder to see the Death holding his silver headed cane like a third leg.

"I'm sorry what?"

Death looked at him like he was a child. Dean guessed that was pretty accurate, who knew how old the guy was.

"You think those are just dreams you're having? You cannot _feel_ in dreams Dean, but you can feel in Heaven."

Dean stood there frozen in place for what felt like an eternity. All of those dreams with Jo, they were his heaven? He wasn't just wishing for her to be there? She really is his soulmate?

Death chuckled, "Yes Dean, she is."

Dean realized that he'd been speaking out loud.

"Why does God keep bringing me back while she's there? Why can't she come back too?"

"I do not know Dean. God and I are not friends, only…acquaintances, I guess you could say."

Dean wished someone could answer his question.

-x-

 _ **Three hours after Sam wakes with his soul:**_

"Hey Dean,"

Sam's voice is muffled around the burger that he has lodged into his cheeks. Some bun sprays out onto the table and Dean follows it with his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Are you still having those dreams?"

Dean stiffens at the table. He'd been so focused on returning Sam's soul to his body that he hadn't thought about his 'not dreams but heaven' vision things.

"Uh about that," Dean tried to swallow but his throat was dry, "Apparently they aren't dreams."

"What? How do you know?"

"Death told me. He said I'm not dreaming I'm remembering."

Wiping some ketchup from his chin Sam frowned, "Remembering what?"

"Heaven."

It took Sam a lot quicker to understand what Dean was explaining than it had ever taken Dean when Jo was explaining to him.

"Jo's your soulmate."

Dean looked up from his hands to see his little brother grinning from ear to ear.

"I didn't think I'd see that face three hours after you woke up from an apocalypse induced coma."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Shut up. This is a good thing Dean."

"Why Sam? Why is it a good thing?"

"Why are you angry Dean? Now you know you have someone there with you when you die."

 _You boys die more than anyone I have ever met._

"Sure it's great for me. Just dandy. What about Jo, huh? Remember what Ash said? I die, sure, but I don't stay dead and it hurts her every time I have to leave. She spends a couple weeks or months with me and then God flushes me back down the toilet."

Dean's voice cracked and his throat was tight.

"The longer I stay the higher her hopes get that I'm there for good. How is that fair? I thought heaven was supposed to be a happy place."

Sam gave Dean that face he used to give him when Dean would wake up in the middle of the night or when Dean would take a long swig of whiskey before he went to sleep.

"I'm sorry Dean. I didn't think about it that way."

"It's alright Sammy." Dean sighed slumping further into his chair.

"Tell me about it?"

"Tell you about what?"

Sam shrugged, "What it's like up there. How's Jo?"

Dean smiled sadly.

"It's at the Roadhouse, the way it looked when Jo was little. My two-lane asphalt sits right outside. She's happier there I think. Ash's got it rigged so that she can see her mom and dad."

"Do you wish you were there? Like now?"

Dean sighed, "It's hard Sam. When I'm here I wanna be there with her, and when I'm there I wanna pull you up with me. Ash thinks I'm a special case."

Sam rose an eyebrow, "Special case?"

Dean nodded, "Two soulmates. A lover and a brother." Dean chuckled dryly, "We shared a heaven when we both died remember?"

"That sounds nice. Maybe Jess'd be there too."

Dean couldn't help but smile at Sam as his little brother thought about it.

"Yeah, maybe."

-x-

Dean opened his eyes to find himself standing in front of the Roadhouse. He smiled and burst inside.

Jo was standing behind the bar wiping it down with an old bar rag. REO Speedwagon was playing on the jukebox and Dean didn't even care. Jo looked up when he walked in and gave him the same smile she always did.

It was the gentle smile she used because she knew she had to explain everything to Dean, all over again. But this time? This time was different.

"Hey Jo," Dean said smiling widely at her, "Sam says hi."

Dean waited for his words to register. She furrowed her brows, her mouth turned down in a frown that portrayed confusion. Slowly her features changed and tears welled in her whiskey colored eyes.

"You—you remember?"

Dean nodded, "I remember."

Every day he spent with Jo, Dean was afraid he'd open his eyes and find himself on a motel bed or Bobby's couch. He felt bad that he was reluctant to be back with Sam, he knew it was painful for his brother to know that every time he saw Jo he was dead.

Sam was afraid that one day his brother wouldn't wake back up.

Dean tightened his arms around Jo as she sat in his lap. Sitting in the arm chair in front of the fire place in the apartment above the fireplace he didn't think things could get any better.

"I'm sorry," he rumbled into her skin.

"For what?"

"For not acting on things sooner." He kissed the back of her neck, "We could have been happy, maybe settled a little like your mom and dad had."

"Lived at Bobby's, hunted together, had a kid…" Jo rambled.

Dean's breath hitched and he pulled her even closer.

"I would have loved to have your child."

Jo turned to look at him in surprise, "Really? You never really seemed like the settling type."

"That was before I met you. Before I went to Hell and thought about all the things I never had."

"Before Lisa and Ben." Jo whispered.

"Yeah before them," Dean huffed and turned her chin so she was looking him in the eyes, "I didn't love her. I loved Ben sure, cared for him like he was my own, but I didn't love her. I couldn't, not when I loved you."

"Sam asked you to go to them, didn't he?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, it was his dying wish. Couldn't ignore that now could I?"

"Would you have wanted a girl or a boy?"

Dean shrugged, "Both maybe? A little girl, named Mary after my mom, maybe a boy named William after your dad."

"That sounds perfect. Can you have kids in heaven?"

"I don't know, would you want to?"

Before Jo could answer Dean slowly vanished underneath her, leaving her alone in the living room.

"Yeah Dean," she spoke to no one, "Of course I'd want to."

A tear rolled down her cheek.

-x-

Dean woke up on Bobby's couch. His ribs felt like they were on fire and he could feel something warm and thick dripping into his eyes. He guessed it was his blood.

"CAS, CASTIEL WE NEED YOU."

Sam was shouting, Dean could tell even though the sound was muffled. The sound of Cas' wings whooshing beside him was so faint that it might not have happened. He felt two cold fingers press into his forehead.

Dean's vision cleared and he sat up slowly. Looking around Cas, Sam and Bobby were standing around him with faces of concern. Dean just wanted to be back with Jo.

"Dean, I just healed you of all your life threatening injuries, why do you look…distraught?"

Sam sighed, looking to the angel and then back at Dean, "Life threatening is an understatement. You were with Jo weren't you?"

Dean nodded and stood, "I need a drink."

The back screen door slammed behind him and Bobby looked at Sam.

"Sam what the hell are you two on about?"

Sam sighed, again, and sat down on the couch that his brother had apparently just died on.

"Remember when Dean and I went to heaven to talk to Joshua?"

Cas and Bobby nodded.

"Well, while we were there Ash found us."

"No surprise there," Bobby grumbled.

"Yeah, well the first thing he said was, and I quote, 'you boys die more than anyone I have ever met'."

Cas nodded in agreement, "There has been talk of the two of you dying much more often than it seems. I did not know it to be true."

"Yeah well it is and Joshua told us that during our time hiding from Zachariah, God wanted us to remember. We don't remember all of the times we've died accept that one."

 _Those angels, must have windexed your brains_ , Sam remembered Ash saying.

"But Dean is?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know why," Sam rubbed his temples, "At first we thought they were dreams but then Death told him they weren't, he said they were memories of Dean's stints in heaven."

"So why is Jo there?" Bobby questioned.

"The only time two people share a heaven is if they are deemed soulmates." Cas stated without thinking.

Sam smiled sadly up at Bobby, "He's finally admitted he's in love with her and the only time he gets to indulge in that is if he's dead."

Bobby removed his hat to run his fingers through his hair. He huffed loudly, "You ain't scared he's gonna off himself?"

Sam shook his head, "I don't think Jo'd want him to. Plus he'd just be brought back by someone, God maybe, who knows."

"At least he's got someone to go to when he does die," Bobby mused, "Lord knows that boy can't be alone."

-x-

The last time Dean walks through the Roadhouse doors, he makes a beeline right for Jo. Before she even knows he's there she's in his arms and her breath is being sucked from her lungs he's kissing her so hard.

"Dean?"

"I still remember."

She smiled but it faded when he saw the sadness in his face.

"Dean, what's wrong?"

"I think this is my last visit here, Jo."

She pushed him away confused, "What the hell's that supposed mean? How can it be your last time here? In heaven?"

Dean sighed, "Joshua, the angel that talked to God, heaven's gardener? He came to me in a dream. He said I'd have one more time with you, so I could say goodbye. This is my last time here knowing that I'll be brought back. I won't be dying as often and I won't be leaving. Next time I die I'm dead permanently."

Jo understood what he was saying. There would be no more back and forth, but who knew how long it would be before Dean Winchester died for good.

She reached up to cradle his face. Dean leaned into her palm.

"Then I'll wait for you. There's not much else to do here, so I'll wait. I'll be here when you finally get your ass perpetually kicked in."

Dean smiled and kissed her forehead, "I don't know when that'll be Jo. You know I want to be here with you but I can't leave Sammy, not forever."

"That's why I'm not going to ask you to hurry back." Jo said with a dry chuckle, "That'd be like wishing for your death. I don't want you to die Dean, I just want you to be with me."

Dean hugged her tight, "Maybe I'll get lucky and Sammy and I'll bite the dust at the same time."

"Luck never seemed to be your thing but you never know," Jo leaned back to see his face, "But I know that once you get here for good we've got an eternity together, and if that's not something worth waiting for then I don't know what is."

"You always know what to say Harvelle, don't yah?"

Dean felt a pull, right in his gut.

"It's time Jo, I've gotta say goodbye."

Tears slid down her cheeks but she was smiling up at him, "I'll miss you Deano. Kick some ass for me. Tell Sam and Bobby to be careful, and for God's sake, don't kick the bucket until you're ready."

"I promise," he wiped the tears from her face and kissed her with as much feeling he could muster up without exploding, "I'll probably see you sooner rather than later."

Jo couldn't help but laugh, "Make it later."

He kissed her on the forehead and on the lips one last time, just like he had on earth that horrible day in Carthage. Jo watched him walk away, Dean disappeared as he crossed the threshold.

-x-

When Dean woke up he was in a hospital bed. Bobby was talking to a nurse just outside the door way and Sam's huge body was twisted into a small chair beside his bed. His little brother was asleep, but he was holding Dean's hand.

Dean squeezed it and his little brother startled awake.

"Mornin' sunshine." Dean grinned at him.

Wiping drool from his chin with the back of his hand Sam sat up straight and let go of Dean's hand.

"Hey, hey Dean."

"How long I been out?"

"About three days."

Dean nodded absorbing the information. Sam cleared his throat and asked the question Dean knew was on the tip of his tongue.

"Did you see Jo?"

Dean nodded, "I said goodbye."

Dean told Sam about the visit from Joshua, about how next time he'd die for good. So would Sam.

"Huh, that's kind of a relief."

Dean rose an eyebrow, "Why do you say that?"

Sam tucked some hair behind his ear, "We've got one last go of it. Sure it might be a month or maybe a couple of years but at least we don't have to worry about getting thrown right back into the fray. When it's over, it's over."

"You're right. And when it does end I've got someone waiting for me."

Sam smiled, "I bet she can't wait."

Dean shook his head, "She can. She told me she would. I've gotta make this last go count Sammy, for her."

 **Alright! I hope you guys like this! I loved writing this despite the fact that I completely ignored starting my 20 page essay due next week. We don't need to talk about that. Read and Review! One Love, Liz.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another Dean/Jo fic because honestly I'm obsessed and cannot stop. I hope you guys like it, if people are even reading these. Enjoy.**

 **Title: After Carthage**

After Carthage the boys and Bobby didn't really know what to do. Burning the photo was as much of a hunter's funeral that Ellen and Jo would get. They were in a limbo for a while. A month of feet dragging as they walked through the house and empty whiskey bottles clinking into a pile on the floor.

Sam went on runs. For hours he pushed his lungs until he felt the fire that had engulfed Ellen and Jo fill them and then he kept going. The muscles in his legs fatigued before he was even half way done. Hustling faster he let his body feel the pain that would never combat the pain he felt for losing them.

Sam mourned them as he ran, blamed himself as he sprinted, and told himself they were in a better place as he caught his breath. When he returned Bobby's every morning drenched in sweat—maybe some of it was tears, he didn't know anymore—he would give a silent nod to his brother and Bobby and head straight for the shower.

Bobby drank and did research. Occupying his mind with liquor and the only problem at hand was how he avoided the mourning period. If he avoided it long enough it might go away. His coffee was more or less whiskey flavored and his fingers were raw with paper cuts. The draw full of empty liquor bottles that built up in his desk jostled loudly every time he opened it—to the boys it was like hearing the explosion over and over.

Bobby read over every book he could find that could help them, until his eyes were dry and his thoughts became muddled with a drunken stupor. After every book he'd poor himself a glass of Johnny Walker Blue and nod to Sam in the kitchen.

Dean had the hardest time coping. It was like rerun of the aftermath of John Winchester's death, only Dean was older and he did more than just smash in the impala's hood with a crowbar. Dean let out everything on his baby because he didn't know what else to do. Every place that was mint he crushed into oblivion, every time something crashed Jo's body lying on the hardware store floor flashed before his eyes.

After he destroyed her, Dean did the only thing that would occupy his mind—he built her back up. Dean built his baby back and wished he could do the same for Ellen and Jo. Just put their pieces back together like new.

But he couldn't.

At the end of every day when Dean trudged into Bobby's bathroom to wash the grease and rust from his hands he spent too long letting the soap and water wash over them. Dean saw Jo's blood on his hands, no matter how many times he blinked, or how hard he scrubbed it was stained on his skin. Every day he rinsed and washed until his fingers pruned like raisins and his skin started to dry and peel.

Every night Dean would toss and turn in his sleep, hearing Jo's words in his head repeat over and over again.

 _Make later._

He didn't want to. It should have been him, he was supposed to be the _sooner_ , not her.

Dean bit his lips raw as he fixed the impala, concentrating on repairing her and removing the feeling of Jo's lips from his own. He had never regretted anything more than kissing Jo Harvelle before her death because he should have done sooner. _So much sooner_ , or not at all. Knowing what it felt like, despite how cold her lips had been, it was an answer to a question he had been too afraid to ask.

A question he had been asking himself for far longer than he'd like to admit.

One day when Sam stumbled into the kitchen dripping in sweat he sat down at the table with Bobby instead of heading straight to the shower. Bobby had poured a little less whiskey into his coffee and then Dean entered the kitchen without Bobby's tool box.

Sam looked up at his brother who had remained standing.

"Dean?"

"She was the only one Sammy," Dean almost whispered.

"I know Dean, I know."

Bobby finished his coffee, "What're you gonna do, boy?"

"The only think I can do," Dean answered, "Fix the car."

Sam got up to take a shower. Bobby poured himself another cup or Irish coffee, and Dean? Dean went to get the tool box.

 **Alright so here's a quick little drabble. I know it's sad but I needed to write it. Read and Review? One Love. Liz.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another oneshot that's got a lil bit of everything but is deff all Dean and Jo. It's another wonderful prompt that Igot from ImmaSlytherout, I hope y'all like it :D. Feel free to give me more ideas!**

 **i fixed this chapter because i uploaded it last night and there was an overwhelming amount of typos. Sorry about that!**

 **Title: Comatose**

Watching Dean with Jo's near death experience was one thing but seeing his brother deal with her comatose state was another. After Carthage Dean sat outside Bobby's house and downed a bottle of Johnny Walker Blue that Rufus had left lying around. Cas had come back to them just in time, and seeing Jo with her guts hanging out of her torso, the angel healed her before they could spill all over the warehouse floor. Dean woke up with a hangover and started sitting closer to Jo on the couch, but as far as Sam could see Dean was back to his normal, self-loathing, righteous, only cares about others self.

Then the accident happened. Ellen had sent Dean and Jo to the Sioux Falls grocery market for beer and food. It'd been about three weeks since Carthage and no one was really ready to get back on the horse so they were just taking a break. They all needed a break.

-x- _how it happened_ -x-

Dean and Jo were on the way back when it happened.

"Stick it all in the back seat," Dean said tossing some grocery bags into Baby, "We'll put the beer in the trunk."

Jo nodded, sticking the bags she had in the back and scampered over to Dean before he shut the trunk so she could snag a beer.

Dean huffed, "Figures you'd like Guinness."

She shrugged while opening the beer with the knife from her back pocket, "It's like velvet in your mouth Deano. Tastes better than Bud Light and that other shit, uh, Coors."

Jo didn't think she'd ever seen him look so offended.

"How dare you?" Dean mock gasped as he got into the Impala.

She rolled her eyes and the sun shone through her beer as she got into the passenger seat. Dean thought it rivaled her eye color.

"Sam likes Guinness," she threw at him and Dean shrugged as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Just don't spill it in my car."

This pulled a giggle ringing from Jo's throat and Dean couldn't help but turn towards the noise, but when he did? All he saw was a black eyed man slamming his pickup truck full speed into the side of the impala.

When Dean opened his eyes the truck driver was smiling down at him. He could hear strangers yelling to one another about…911 maybe? He tried to stand up but found that he couldn't. The demon laughed and stomped down on Dean's leg. What must have been broken in his leg broke even more. A white hot pain exploded inside of him and he let out an agonizing scream. The demon however was too busy relishing in Dean's pain to realize the Winchester had pulled his knife from his back pocket and proceeded to stab the demon in the foot. It took the demon off guard and it doubled over in agony. When the demon's head got into range Dean wrapped an arm around the monster's neck, effectively putting it into a choke hold long enough for him to rattle off an exorcism.

The demon smoked out. Only when the upper half of Dean's body thudded back onto the pavement did he realize he was about fifteen feet from the impala. Straining to look around he saw a Dean sized hole in the windshield and Jo slumped over and motionless in what was left of the passenger seat. _Jo_. The measly amount of adrenaline Dean had left surged through his veins and he somehow got into a standing position. His broken leg was warped and turned the opposite way it was supposed to be. Dragging it behind him like a cheesy zombie sent a stabbing pain throughout his body but it was the only way he would get to Jo.

Dean was so focused on his task that he didn't hear the paramedics and cops yelling for him to stop moving. Dean was at Jo's side when they got to him.

"Sir! You need to stop moving and let us help you!"

Dean whirled around, his expression angry, demanding, and scared all at the same time.

"You get her out of there and to a hospital first."

The cop and paramedic sighed, "We will sir, someone's already on their wa—"

Dean's growl cut the paramedic off, "You get her out, _now_ , then I'll fucking sit down."

The paramedic nodded and called over two more that had just arrived on the scene. Once Jo had been carefully removed from the impala's remnants and put into the ambulance Dean accepted assistance. As a paramedic worked over him in the back of another ambulance, the cop accompanying him asked a question.

"What happened?"

Dean glared at him, "What's it look like? A car wreck."

"Okay sir," the cop sighed, "What's your name?"

"You got a phone?" Dean asked ignoring his question.

"Uh, yeah…"

"Get Sheriff Mills on the phone."

"I can't just—"

"Do it, please?" Dean asked irritably. The cop did so and Dean snatched the phone from his hands.

"Jody? It's Dean,"

 _"Dean? Is everything alright? I heard what happened."_

"I'm fine. I don't uh, know about Jo," Dean's voice cracked, "Call Sam and Bobby, tell them what's goin' down, I'll see you all at Sioux Falls General."

 _"Already done, they're on their way. Let me talk to the sergeant."_

Dean looked up at the cop and held out the phone, "She wants to talk to you."

The cop took the phone from Dean who winced as the paramedic tried to set his leg as much as they could in the ambulance. The cop hung up the phone.

"What'd she say?" Dean asked.

"Told me to make sure the paramedic gave you pain meds even if you denied them."

Dean rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Who are you?" the cop asked.

Dean grunted when they went over a speed bump, "Name's Dean, m' Bobby Singer's nephew."

"Bobby Singer the town drunk?" The paramedic asked and Dean scowled at him.

"He might be a drunk but he's the best man I've ever known."

The paramedic nodded before putting an oxygen mask over Dean's face. Everything went dark.

When Dean woke up Sam was standing in the doorway to his hospital room talking to Jody.

"Sammy?"

Sam whirled around, "Hey! Dean, you're awake."

"Nah, I'm asleep."

Sam rolled his eyes and Jody came in, "Dean, what happened?"

Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Jo and I were pulling out of the grocery store parking lot when the pickup railed into us. The driver was possessed. I managed to exorcise it before it could get to Jo."

"I know," Jody told him, "I've had three witnesses say they saw a 'handsome man kill the devil'."

Sam snorted and Dean smirked, "At least they got part of it right."

They were quiet for a moment, Dean's joke couldn't have been more humorless.

"How is she?" The older Winchester whispered, "How's Jo?"

Sam looked down at his feet, "She's alive, but she's in a coma, Dean."

"Fuck." Dean growled.

"Dean, it's not your fault."

Dean gripped his hair with his calloused hands, "I know Sam, but I couldn't save her, I _couldn't do anything_ , so it might as well be."

Sam was about to say something else but then Dean shook his head, "Get me some crutches."

Sam did so without question.

"Dean, you can't get up," Jody scolded.

"The hell I can't," he grabbed the crutches from Sam, "My leg might be broken but if I'm not bleedin' to death then I can go see Jo."

Jody sighed as Sam and her watched him rip the IV out of his arm and hobble down the hallway towards where Bobby was standing.

"He loves her," Sam told Jody.

"I figured."

-x- _after the accident_ -x-

Dean spent the next two weeks by Jo's side, even more than Ellen. He was walking without crutches but he still hobbled like an old man and the thick chunky cast felt like an anchor keeping Dean stuck at the bottom of the ocean. He just wanted it off and he just wanted Jo to wake up.

Back at Bobby's Jody stopped by to check on everyone.

"How are you guys?"

Sam shrugged, Bobby snorted and Ellen answered, "We could be better. I just got back from the hospital. Jo's healthy, she just won't wake up."

Jody ignored the shake in Ellen's voice for everyone's sake.

"Dean still there?" The three hunters nodded, "What does he do there all day?"

"He mostly just sits there in silence holding her hand. Sometimes he talks, or brings music, or drinks."

Bobby shook his head," That boy blames himself for this whole fiasco. I've got to put him at gunpoint just to get him to come home and eat."

"I know" Jody sighed sitting down, "I've gotten several calls about a particular rude and grief stricken visitor who won't leave."

Sam chuckled, "They haven't kicked him out yet?"

Jody shook her head, "Unfortunately they can't unless he becomes violent."

"I was worried something like this would happen." Sam mused.

"What do you mean?" Ellen asked.

"After Carthage Dean didn't do so well. When he thought Jo was gonna die he had this look in his eyes, the same look he had when Dad died."

"When you died," Bobby added.

Sam nodded, "He gets that look in his eyes right before he breaks, but he never does. If Jo doesn't wake up I don't know if he can hold it together."

"What do you think will happen if he does break?" Ellen asked.

Sam looked up through his bangs at everyone, "That's just it. I don't know what he'll do. I do know one thing, I'm not sure if Dean will want to be in this world if she isn't."

-x-

A month and a half since Jo slipped into a coma Dean wasn't looking too great. A beard had crept its way onto his face and his hair was falling into his eyes. The older Winchester still spent most of his time by Jo's side and he hadn't gotten nearly enough work done on the impala.

Sam wasn't sure how much longer Dean could go on like this. He was no longer in a cast, but the boot on his foot was an overused excuse he used to stay with Jo instead of going on a hunt. Ellen still visited her daughter every day, dressed her in new clothes and what not, but unlike Dean she had come to terms with the idea that Jo might never wake up. That was however, the tiny thread that was holding Dean together—the idea that she _could still_ wake up.

It was summer now and Dean was grateful for hospital's air-conditioning. Slouching forward for the chair, Dean rested his forearms on the hospital bed and looked at Jo.

"Hey Jo," his voice came out in a gruff whisper, "It's like eighty degrees out right now, I know you're a huge fan of warm weather—" Dean let out a dry chuckle and took her hand, "Wow I'm such a loser, I'm talking to you about the goddamn weather. You know what,"

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Fuck it."

Dean scooted the chair closer, "Jo I need you to wake up. I can't—I need you." He let out a deep breath, "I can't be out here without you, not without you knowing how I feel."

Dean laughed at himself, "Wow I sound like a cornball, I just, I don't know how much longer I can hold onto this hope Jo, it's breaking my fucking heart."

Dean heard someone let out a deep breath, but it wasn't him. He felt fingers clench around his own.

"You sound like a fuckin' Nicholas Sparks movie, that's what you sound like." Jo croaked out, "Just admit that you love me, you big dope."

Surprise and happiness flooded through Dean's veins like he'd just shot up some heroine.

He laughed loudly, "Jo," he said smiling and before she could ask if she had something on her face Dean had sealed his lips over hers.

"I do love you," he mumbled against them, "I love you so much."

Jo couldn't help smiling into the kiss.

A nurse rushed in when Jo's monitors went off.

"You can't do that! She'd just woken up!"

Jo scowled as the nurse pushed Dean away, "I beg to differ." Jo pouted.

Dean chuckled and took her hand, "I'm gonna call your mom, I'll be right back."

When Dean left the room Jo turned to the nurse with a hiss, "We just confessed our undying love for one another and you won't let him kiss me because I just woke up from a nap?!"

The nurse smiled at her a little sadly, "I'm sorry ma'am but the reason I was worried about your vitals is because you've been in a coma for almost two months."

Jo's eyebrows hit her hairline. Dean walked back in just as the nurse was leaving.

"That's why you look like Bobby." She mused.

"What?"

"I've been asleep for almost two months."

Realization crossed Dean's features as he sat down next to her bed, "Yeah, it's been tough. Wait, hey, I do _not_ look like Bobby."

Jo huffed, "Dean, you look like you've been living in the woods for a year."

"Hey, I pull off the Jeremiah Johnson look."

"Dean…"

"Yeah?"

"Just because my life was halted for the time being doesn't mean yours had to be." Jo told him taking his hand.

Dean's brows furrowed in question.

"Don't—" she sighed, "Don't play stupid with me. You don't let your hair grow out because it gets in your eyes. You always shave because the sharper you feel the sharper your reflexes are. You can't pull the wool over my eyes Dean, I know you've been holed up here with me instead of hunting."

He lifted his leg to show her the boot on his foot, "My leg was broken, really bad. I couldn't walk on it until a couple weeks ago, but even after that I couldn't." Bringing her hand to his lips he closed his eyes for a moment, "I couldn't leave you. I was afraid that if I left you'd slip away."

She smiled when he kissed her palm, "Well I didn't. I'm awake and ready to get the fuck out of here."

"I hate to be a debby downer but we can't let you leave just yet." The nurse said walking in with a clip board.

"Why the hell not?"

"We need to monitor you for another day or two in case you slip back into the coma."

"Trust me lady, I don't plan on going back to sleep anytime soon."

Jo was already ripping the IVs from her arms and growling before the nurse could reply. Dean stood and faced the nurse.

"Listen, miss, nurse-ma'am? Can I bring her home and call every so often to give updates? She will literally pull a knife on someone if I don't get her out of here soon." He gave her a charming smile and warm eyes. Even with a beard and shaggy hair Dean could charm the pants off of anyone.

"Alright," the nurse said blushing, "I suppose we can do that. I'll fetch Miss Harvelle's things."

When the nurse left the room Dean turned to see Jo glaring daggers at him.

"What? I convinced her to let you leave!"

"By flirting with her you man-whore."

Dean chuckled and walked over to her and kissed the top of her head, "Just to get what you wanted. It's only you Jo, I promise."

"Better be." She grumbled but couldn't help smiling up at him.

-x-

After the nurse reluctantly returned all of Jo's knives and lock picks along with her clothing they were back at Bobby's before Ellen got impatient enough to just meet them at the hospital. Luckily, unlike Dean, aside from the coma that she was put into, Jo only had a couple bruises and cuts to show from the car accident.

"Hey mom," Jo said smiling sheepishly as she walked towards the front steps. Dean fell back, holding her belongings.

Ellen couldn't even get any words out, she just hustled down the steps and hugged her daughter in the desperate way you do when the world's about to end. They'd already been through that once, they didn't want to go through it again.

"Jo," Ellen mumbled into her daughter's hair.

"Mom, you're acting like I died."

Ellen pulled back to look her daughter in the eyes and hold her face in her hands, "Might as well have honey. You didn't wake up for almost _two months_ Jo. I started to worry that you might not at all."

"Well I did," Jo said smiling, "And I promise you I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

"You better not," Dean said walking up behind them.

"Or what?" Jo asked turning to face him while still in Ellen's arms, "You gonna kill me?"

"I would never." Dean kissed her on the cheek on his way past them and went into the house, ignoring the raised eyebrows that he received from Ellen, Sam and Bobby.

"He confessed his love for me when I was waking up."

"Did you confess yours back?"

Jo smiled, her cheeks turning rosy, "I sure as hell did."

Ellen smiled, "Bout time."

-x-

Later on that night Jo went in search for Dean who had disappeared on them for a little while. Walking up the stairs onto the second floor of Bobby's house she saw one light splayed on the floor of the dark hallway.

The bathroom door was half open. Jo crept over to it and leaned on the door frame. Dean was standing at the sink, looking into the mirror, dawning only sweatpants and a bare chest. He was cutting his hair.

She watched as he shaved the golden locks from his head in slow strokes. Three inches of wheat colored hair fell into the sink leaving only millimeters behind. Once he finished the sides and back he moved onto the top and front. Setting down the trimmer he picked up some scissors and cut it to just the right length. Jo guessed that he did this often enough.

Finally she spoke up, "You should keep the beard."

Although he was startled he didn't jump. Turning to face her he smiled, "How long have you been there?"

Jo shrugged, "Bout half way through."

"I've never had one before."

"No you've just had the right amount stubble to be considered 'mysterious and sexy'."

Dean rose an eyebrow, "You think I'm mysterious and sexy?"

Jo rolled her eyes, "I think the beard is handsome."

"Well, why don't you show me how you'd like it?" he asked holding out the trimmers.

Smirking, Jo took the trimmers from him. She pushed him gently on his shoulders until he backed up into the toilet and sat down. Straddling his lap she began to shave and trim and perfect Dean's beard until it was close to his face and it hugged every angle.

Gently she brushed the stray hairs from his face then kissed the tip of his nose.

"Finished."

"How's it look?"

"Absolutely delectable."

Dean chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her into a kiss. Jo scrunched her nose and let out a shrill giggle.

"What?" Dean asked grinning at the wonderfully adorable sound she had just made.

"Your beard, it tickles."

"Well you're the one who likes it, want me to shave it off?"

Jo's eyes widened slightly, "Don't you dare."

Dean stood, still holding her, and smiled down at her, "I can't believe I didn't tell you I loved you sooner."

"I can't believe it took a _coma_ for you to admit it."

Dean shrugged, "I would have eventually."

They headed down stairs to find Cas standing in front of the three other hunters in Bobby's kitchen.

"Cas? What're you doin' here buddy?"

The angel turned to see the older Winchester holding hands with the younger Harvelle.

" _That_ ," Cas replied nodding his head toward their clasped hands, "Is why I'm here."

"What's going on?" Jo asked.

"You two better sit down for this one." Bobby grumbled into his whiskey glass.

They sat on Bobby's couch as Cas explained.

"I, unfortunately, just had the pleasure of speaking with a cupid."

"Ew," Sam and Dean said at the same time.

"Yes indeed. Anyways," Cas cleared his throat, "With cupids, and their jobs in heaven, there are people who are meant to be that do not always end up with one another because it is their fates that keep them apart."

"Okay…" Jo whispered, she squeezed Dean's hand, "And?"

"The two of you fall into that category." Cas looked at them sheepishly, "My healing of Joanna in Carthage was not…expected. My escape from Lucifer changed things, all of our fates rewove themselves. Joanna was supposed to die in Carthage, and you Dean, were to end up alone."

Dean opened his mouth to respond but no sound came out. Sam spoke up instead.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing," Cas shrugged, "Aside from the fact that Joanna and Dean's love is so strong that it overpowered fate. The Cupid said that something like this only happens every couple of centuries. Mark Antony and Cleopatra, Jesus and Mary Magdalen, Paris and Helen of Troy, I could go on."

"So their love is like free will?" Ellen asked.

"In a sense," Cas replied, "Only the power of free will amplified by about ten thousand. It seems that their love is something not even God could keep at bay. It was not something that was foreseen. Dean was to end up alone so that he would have no reason to deny Michael. It appears that aside from Dean's relentless and strong free will, his love for Joanna is something that the archangel was not prepared for."

"He wouldn't be," Dean finally spoke, "He didn't think of either of those things because he's an angel, he doesn't understand what its like to be human, to be in love."

"I didn't think you did either Dean, but then again here we are." Sam said with a chuckle.

"That's just it Sammy, you didn't realize because I've been in love with Jo for so long that you've gotten used to it."

"You've been in love with me since we met?" Jo asked with a smile.

"Damn straight. Ever since you punched me in the nose. I've never appreciated a pair of black eyes so much."

Jo pulled Dean into a deep kiss right there on the couch in front of everyone.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Cas asked.

"Hear what?" Bobby asked, brows furrowed.

"I believe it might be the sound of wedding bells." The angel replied with a smile and Sam gave him a playful punch in the arm.

Who knew Cas knew how to tell a joke. Dean threw his head back and let out a laugh that rubbed Michael in all the wrong places, and right then, in Bobby's living room, everything felt perfect for the first time in ages.

 **Alright! I hope you guys liked it! Don't be afraid to leave suggestions! You can also PM me with Dean/Jo suggestions or cute lil Destiel ones as well. I'll be updating my chapter stories that I've been pretty much ignoring because im finally done with school for the summer. (im a junior in college now? WHAT THE FUCK?) excuse the mid life crisis. Read and Review? One Love. Liz.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another oneshot, and another idea that my fave, ImmaSlyhterout, who gives me these ideas without hesitation and is so nice. I hope y'all like it! Enjoy.**

 **Title: Oh Baby**

Dean's very obvious end of the world speech hadn't gone over well with Jo. Not only did she see right through him but she also denied him outright and confidently, and nothing could have been more frustrating.

After Carthage, aside from the looming apocalypse and Lucifer still being alive, Dean could not get Jo out of his head—specifically her saying _no_ to him. It wasn't often that a girl denied Dean Winchester and on the rare occasion that they did he never let it bother him. But _Jo_ , the girl who's harbored the deepest of crushes on him since the moment they met, has _**rejected**_ him.

At first it stung because he wasn't used to not getting his way, specifically when it came to women but then, the burning in his chest that he felt later that night wasn't from the sausage pizza he'd had. It was like his heart was on fire, but emotionally not physically.

Lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, the night before their possible impending doom, Dean Winchester realized that he was in love. He promised himself that if they all survived the next day he'd make it his mission to win over the heart of Joanna Beth Harvelle because he deserved happiness dammit and so did she, and he wanted to give it to her.

Only problem was that Dean was an expert at charming a girl right into his bed but he had absolutely no idea on how to woo one.

"Hey Sammy?"

Sam looked up from Bobby's kitchen table to look over into his office where Dean was sitting on the couch.

"Yeah?"

"If I ask you a question will you promise not to laugh?"

Sam shrugged, "Depends on the question."

Dean rolled his eyes, "I'm serious."

"Alright, what is it?"

Dean looked down at his socks. They had oil stains on them. He didn't know how but he managed to stain all of his clothing with some type of grease from Baby.

"I wanna, uh, how do I say this?" Dean rubbed his temples.

"I dunno Dean, I don't know what you're tryna ask."

Dean stared daggers at Sam, "If I wanted to hypothetically pursue a girl romantically and not for cheap sex how would I go about that?"

Sam snorted, "Hypothetically?"

"Just answer the damn question, Sam."

Sam brushed some hair out of his eyes and closed the book he'd been reading, "You're really serious aren't you?"

"Hypothetically doesn't mean serious."

"It does when you're only _saying_ that it's hypothetical when clearly it's not."

Dean sighed and rubbed his hand down his face, he almost hoped the stupid expression on Sam's mug would be gone when he opened his eyes again. Of course he was wrong.

Sam finally took pity and tried to be somewhat serious, "Are you tryna ask her on a date that still leads to sex or are you actually aiming for like, a serious relationship?"

"The second one."

Sam raised his eyebrows in slight surprise, mostly because he'd never expect his brother to be the least bit serious about a relationship, hypothetical or not.

"Who is it?"

Dean huffed, "Why does that matter?"

"Dean, that matters the most. You can't woo all women the same way. It depends on what she likes or if she's even interested in the idea of a relationship…although now that I think about it I don't know if you'd even be able to pull that off, especially if its Lisa and you're leaving all the time, keeping things from her, being worried about her safety—"

Dean cut Sam's rambling short, "It's Jo."

"Oh."

"What do you mean _oh_?"

Sam shrugged, "I just thought you'd given up on that a long time ago."

Dean looked offended, "Why would you think that?"

"Aside from your poor attempt at getting in her pants before Carthage, I just thought you didn't think you were good enough for her, which is absolutely ridiculous, but you know…"

"No Sam, I don't _know"_

Sam sighed, tossing a bitch face Dean's way that clearly said, _you mean you don't know about the crippling self-loathing that's been preventing you from being happy your entire life?_

"I just I figured you cared too much for her to actually be with her."

Dean fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt and nodded reluctantly, "I guess that's a little true but that's not what we're talking about."

"Whatever," Sam held his hands up in defense, "But I don't really know how much you can do, man."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Dude, she's moved on. She's been moved on since like Duluth."

"Duluth like," Dean counted off on his fingers, "Like almost four years ago Duluth?"

"Yeah Dean, she fucking sewed you up, you said you'd call and you never did. She got the message dude."

"That wasn't the message!" Dean almost shouted and tugged at his hair with both of his hands, "There was no message! I didn't call her because I'm a shitty fucking person who shuts out all of their feelings, not because I don't _like_ her!"

"Well she doesn't know that dipshit," Sam grumbled, "It's not her fault you're emotionally constipated."

"Okay but what do I do?"

"Honestly? I have no idea." Sam opened his book again, "Try and be romantic and show that you're interested in her? You're on your own dude."

"How is she gonna know that I'm not just interested in her now? That I've always had feelings for her, and it's not just because she's just a more established hunter?"

"Dude, you're on your own with that one."

"Shit," Dean breathed.

-x-

The Winchester's and Bobby saw a lot of the Harvelles after they all made it out of Carthage alive. Part of it was because they liked having a place like Bobby's to go, a home. The other part was they were all family, and after having a severely close near death experience and delaying the halt to the apocalypse, they wanted to get as much time together as they could. Jo and Ellen started hunting with them a lot. They'd split up, Dean and Ellen, Ellen and Sam, Sam and Jo, Dean and Jo, Dean, Jo, Sam, or all four of them. It all depended on the seriousness of the case and how much Jo could handle being with her mom on the road.

The first time Dean made some sort of effort at being the least bit romantic in some sort of weird Dean fashion was on the way home from a quick salt and burn. Dean, Sam, and Jo had all went together and Dean let Jo sit in the front seat.

"Are you serious Dean?" Sam grumbled, and Jo smirked evilly up at him.

"Yeah Sammy, you ride shot gun all the time. Jo can have a turn."

Sam gaped at him, "Dude my leg is the same length as her entire body and you want me to sit in the back seat?"

"Stretch out," Dean grit out, making eye contact with his brother.

Finally he got the message across and Sam realized this was an extremely poor attempt at showing Jo that he liked her.

"Fine," Sam grumbled and got into the back seat without another word.

Jo went to put her feet up on the dashboard but Deans topped her, "Jo? Put your feet on the dash and I'll break your ankles."

"Would you really?" she asked with a little smile.

Dean rolled his eyes and looked at the road to hide his slight blush, "No, but just…just don't do it please."

"Okay," Jo made eye contact with Sam in the rearview mirror and winked.

 _Holy, shit. She knows_ , Sam thought, _She knows._

Later on that night after Dean fell asleep on Bobby's couch Sam cornered Jo in the kitchen.

"Hey Jo, can I talk to you for a second?"

"What's up stretch?" she asked turning from the fridge. She was eating the black raspberry ice cream out of the tub with a spoon.

"I know this is gonna sound kind of silly, and I trust you with my life, but please don't hurt Dean. Don't hurt him, he won't be able to take it."

Jo's face quickly became serious and she set the ice cream down on the counter. Crossing her arms she looked Sam dead in the eyes, "I promise you that is the _last_ thing I'd ever want to do."

The tension in Sam's shoulders immediately melted away, "Good."

"I am however going to let Dean figure things out himself. If he wants to tell me how he feels, or even show me? Then he needs to do it himself."

Sam snorted, "How'd you figure it out?"

She shrugged, "The night before Carthage he gave me the end of the world speech, Sam. You know how Dean is, he hides behind his unattached façade to avoid facing his feelings."

She looked down at her feet, "I knew he felt for me when he did that. Don't get me wrong Sam, I considered taking him up on his offer but it would've felt wrong."

Sam reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, "You're right, it would've felt wrong. He wudda kicked himself in the ass afterwards. He's cared for you longer than you know."

Jo looked up quickly, surprised at his words, "What?"

Sam backed off, holding his hands up and shaking his head, "It's not my place to say. He'll tell you eventually, how long eventually is? I dunno."

He left Jo alone in the kitchen wondering what to do. She put the ice cream back in the freezer and sat at the kitchen table to watch Dean sleep.

-x-

Dean and Jo had been on a case for a little over a week and they were both stretched pretty thin. The vengeful spirit was getting worse by the day and they were coming up empty on leads. When the body is cremated and you can't find anything it might have attached itself to the case can get pretty frustrating.

Jo almost lost it because it went after a little girl and her father and was currently sitting at the tiny motel room table letting her eyes dry out in front of a computer screen. Dean had gone out to get some groceries and decided to stop and get Jo some tea. He knew she liked sleepytime late at night.

When he walked into the motel room Jo had moved from the table to the bed and was now in a pair of Dean's sweat pants and a loose cropped t-shirt. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her eyes were tired. Dean thought she looked adorable.

"You know, those are _my_ pants."

She looked up like she hadn't even realized that he walked in, "I know. They're comfy and you never wear them anyways."

Dean shrugged, "True."

He tossed the groceries into the fridge without removing them from the bag. Walking over to the bed he held the tea out to her, "Here, it's sleepytime."

She smiled up at him. Taking it in one hand she took his other hand and pulled him down so that he was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Thanks Deano."

"It's no problem Jo. I know this case has been tough for you." Dean looked down at his hands, "But you gotta rest up, you can't help that little girl if you're too tired to function."

Jo slurped at her tea too loud because she wasn't really sure what to say, "There's nothing worse than growin up without a parent." She whispered.

Dean turned to face her as much as he could on the edge of the mattress and took her hand, "I know Jo. I grew up without a mom and had a dad who was at a bar more than he was with me and Sammy."

Jo leaned forward to rest her forehead on Dean's shoulder. He reached up to rest his hand on the back of her head and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"We'll get this one Jo, don't worry."

They sat in silence for a while. Jo nursed her tea and Dean removed his boots and coat. Dean took off his jeans and put on a t-shirt before sitting on the other bed and sighing. It felt good to get off of his feet. The tv was still on with the volume turned down all the way, the Munsters was on.

Jo had finished her tea and was curled in a ball under the comforter of her bed and staring off into space.

"You alright Jo?"

Jo blinked a couple times before looking over at him, "I dunno."

"You wanna go to sleep?"

"Sure."

Dean flicked the light off. They sat in silence for about five minutes before she spoke up again.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you come over here?"

She couldn't see in the dark but Dean's eyebrows raised in surprise. He sat up right away. He winced, immediately regretting his eagerness and hoping she wouldn't notice. Jo didn't need him to be excited to sleep with her, she needed comfort from someone who cared for her.

"Yeah, sure."

Dean walked around the other side of the bed and slid under the covers behind her. As soon as he was the least bit situated she reached behind her back to grab his wrist and pull his arm across her waist. She held his forearm with both of hers, clinging to it like it was a stuffed animal that she slept with as a child. He slid his other arm underneath her side to wrap and around her waist the other way, effectively encasing her in his warmth.

He rubbed soothing circles into her skin where his thumb had slipped beneath her shirt at her hips.

"Thanks Deano."

"Anytime you need me Jo, I'm here."

Jo didn't think she'd ever heard anything so raw and honest come out of Dean's mouth. Dean placed a kiss on the back of her neck before nuzzling against her skin and taking a deep breath. Neither of them had slept so well through the night.

When they woke up the next morning Jo had turned so that one of her arms was draped over his waist and her face was pressed into his neck. Dean's arm was dangerously low on Jo's hips and his face was in her hair.

Jo looked up sleepily to see Dean looking back at her just as blearily.

"Mornin'" he grumbled.

She hummed and offered a small smile, "Mornin'."

Dean stretched his legs before pulling her closer to his chest and closing his eyes again.

"Dean, we need to get up."

"Why?"

"Because we need to get rid of this spirit before it kills anyone else."

He harrumphed into his pillow, "I guess that's valid."

Jo pried herself from Dean's octopus arms and slipped out of bed to go to the bathroom. Dean didn't realize someone could sway their hips so deliciously in sweat pants. While she showered he sat up in bed and smiled; if this wasn't a step towards a relationship then he didn't know what else was.

-x-

Jo asking Dean to comfort her in bed that night set off a plethora of interesting situations that _everyone_ witnessed.

Dean went to get gas and some milk and he stopped for a coffee and got Jo one; despite how proud Sam was that his brother was making an effort he was thoroughly offended that Dean didn't get _him_ a coffee.

Dean pulled Jo into his lap while they were sitting at the kitchen table and he fell asleep with his head in Jo's lap in Bobby's living room. He held the door open for her.

Bobby was convinced for half a day that it wasn't actually Dean but some sort of shapeshifter, until Sam convinced him otherwise.

Ellen couldn't get over how polite he was, mostly because Dean was a generally _not_ a polite human being.

Two nights after Dean and Jo had gotten back to Bobby's from their hunt Dean walked back downstairs into the kitchen after lying in bed for three hours. He wasn't even sure if he had blinked, let alone closed his eyes.

As he entered the kitchen he looked up to see Jo nursing a tub of ice cream at the kitchen table. She slid the spoon out of her mouth as she looked up to see him walk in.

"Hey," was all she said.

Raising an eyebrow at her he asked, "Can't sleep?"

Jo shook her head and Dean grabbed a clean spoon from the dishwasher.

"What kind we got?"

"This is black raspberry but there's butter pecan in the freezer."

Dean stopped at the fridge to grab the butter pecan before sitting down across from her and digging into his own tub.

"I'm guessing you can't sleep either?" she asked with a cheek full of frozen dairy.

Dean shrugged, "I never really sleep much anyways."

"Too much apocalypse on the brain?" she asked bitterly.

The small chuckle that escaped from Dean's throat was just as sour as her words had been. They sat in silence for a while, slowly picking at the ice cream in front of them. After a while the ice cream was less ice and more cream and Jo had begun playing with hers.

As she was watching it sludge off of her spoon Dean spoke up.

"It's different, when there's someone else with you."

Setting her spoon down she looked up at him curiously, "What's different?"

"Sleeping."

She couldn't help the small blush that crept into her cheeks. If Dean had noticed he didn't say anything. All she did was nod in agreement. She capped both tubs of ice cream and stuck them in the freezer before tossing their spoons on the sink. Dean kept his back to her, leaning heavily on his forearms that were resting on the table.

He felt her arms encircle his neck from behind and rest on his shoulders, and then he felt her settle her little chin in his hair.

"You need a thunder buddy, Deano?"

Dean smirked, "I could use one," he turned to look up at her, holding her arms with his large hands, "How bout' you JoBo?"

She squinted down at him when the weird little nickname he'd created slipped from his lips but then smiled gently, "I could use one."

Sam was, to say the least, very surprised to find his brother and Jo in bed together, fully clothed, and sound asleep. The way Dean held her was very innocent and Jo was curled around Dean's arm like it was a life vest.

He snapped a picture and skedaddled back down stairs.

"Sam what happened to waking Dean and Jo up?" Bobby asked turning to look at him. Ellen looked up from cleaning her gun as well.

"This." Sam said walking over and holding out his phone.

Bobby squinted at it but before he could fully register what the photo actually was, Ellen had snatched it from Sam's giant hand and glued her eyes to it.

Sam and Bobby waited patiently for the explosion to come but it never did.

"Well isn't this adorable." Ellen said with a smile.

"Excuse me, did you say adorable?" Sam asked.

"They're not _sleeping_ together," Ellen explained, "They're just sleeping together."

"Why?" Bobby asked.

"Jo told me that on their hunt it had upset her and she asked Dean to sleep with her for comfort. I guess neither of them had gotten that much sleep in years."

"Dean hasn't slept through the night without interruption in geez, four years." Sam told them.

"Well now he has," Ellen smiled.

"As long as there ain't no funny business happinin' under my roof, I don't really care." Bobby grumbled and Ellen hit him in the back of the head.

"I'm sure Dean's okay with it. He's been trying to woo Jo for a while now. It's hilarious, especially since Jo's makin him work for it." Sam chuckled.

Ellen laughed, "That's my girl."

-x-

It'd been about two weeks since Jo and Dean had started sleeping together, in the sense that they were only sleeping. There were several times Dean had to hide and or get up and fix his morning wood. There were more than enough times Jo ignored it for Dean's sake.

One morning though, Jo decided to fuck with Dean a little. He still hadn't furthered their relationship, and she knew that he had about a teaspoon's amount of romantic sense in his thick skull but things really needed to pick up a smidgen.

So, when Jo woke up before Dean one morning, still tucked into Dean's embrace as the little spoon, she squeezed his hand a little.

"Dean we should get up, it's almost noon."

Dean just mumbled something she couldn't understand and buried his face in her hair.

 _Fine,_ Jo thought, _I'll just have to do something about it_.

She took a deep breath before stretching her body in a way that arched her back as she stretched her arms and pressed her ass right into Dean's not so well hidden morning wood.

Dean's eyes snapped open. _What the fuck was that?_

His entire body stiffened and he tilted his head just enough to see Jo's perky little butt pressed right into his crotch. His sleep throttled brain was now swirling around in a panic because he had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"I thought you wanted to uh, g-get up?" he forced out.

Jo smirked even more, "I was going to, but I'm just so comfy. It's so cozy and warm in here."

She wriggled a little more and could not have possibly missed the strangled noise that escaped Dean's throat, despite how quiet it was.

Not that Dean minded this at all, but it was not how he had wanted their relationship to progress, not this quickly anyways. He had an idea on what to do.

Sliding the arm that was trapped in Jo's hands across her torso and over the exposed skin at her hips Dean halted his hand over her hip bone. Ignoring her unintended shiver he squeezed her hip.

"I'm gonna shower, make me some toast?"

"Uh," Jo swallowed, frustrated but smiling just the same, "Sure Deano, be sure to turn the cold all the way on, alrighty?"

"Don't worry I will," Dean mumbled in her ear, "No thanks to you."

Jo blushed furiously when, at the last minute, Dean kissed her cheek before getting out of bed.

When Dean got out of the shower he threw on some jeans and headed down to the kitchen without a shirt on. Jo was the only one down there, sitting on the counter, eating her bagel with a freshly toasted one next to her on a plate.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

Jo swallowed a big chunk of bread before saying, "Sam's out on a hunt. I guess it's just an easy salt and burn. My mom took Bobby grocery shopping because we were still asleep."

Dean nodded, sending a quick text to Sammy to see if he needed any help. He picked up his bagel and leaned his back against the counter next to where Jo was sitting. He took a big bite.

"Thanks," he said with his mouth full.

She shrugged and finished off her bagel before picking up her coffee and nursed it as Dean ate his own breakfast.

"Does Sam need any help?"

He shook his head, "Nah, he's on his way back, about an hour out."

They fell into comfortable silence. As Jo set her empty coffee cup into the sink Dean swung over so that he was facing her with his hands resting on the counter on either side of her hips.

"Yes?" she asked with a little smile, looking into his eyes.

Dean met her eyes and smiled at her before tucking some hair behind her ear, "You wanna go on a date with me?"

This was Dean's idea—be blunt and direct. He had nothing to lose right?

Jo choked a little on the air she had been breathing in when he said that. She hadn't expected him to come around so quickly. Dean's brow's furrowed, clearly he was regretting the blunt question so she answered before he could walk away.

"Yeah Deano, I'd love to."

Dean's head snapped up and he grinned. Jo had never seen him smile like that, she was glad it was because of her.

"Really?"

She rolled her eyes, "No that sounds awful," sarcasm dripped from her voice, "Of course I want to, you big dope."

He placed a hand on her thigh and leaned in to kiss her right on the lips. It was quick and sudden and he pulled away before she could even react.

"Tonight, you and me, are going to see a movie."

She pursed her lips, trying not to look disappointed because he had pulled away, "Yeah?"

"Yeah, any particular flick you been dyin' to see?"

Jo bit her lip as she thought about an answer to his question and Dean couldn't think of anything more adorable.

"How does The Hobbit sound?"

Dean perked up even more, "A girl after my own heart."

"It's a date."

He nodded, "That it is."

"So what do we do until then?" she asked swinging her feet lightly, her toes touched his thighs.

He shrugged, "Your mom and Bobby should be home soon right? I guess we just hang around until they're here?"

"You wanna play some cards?"

Dean smiled, "You play Gin Rummy?"

Jo lifted an eyebrow, "Beat my mom every time."

Jo hopped down from the counter while Dean went to find the cards. After rummaging around in a couple of Bobby's desk drawers he found some. Jo was standing with her back to him, looking at some of the photos of the boys when they were younger that Bobby had on the fridge.

She was still in her pajamas, a pair of short cotton shorts and a regular t-shirt—Dean thought she was sexy as all hell. No woman had ever made Dean feel the way he does with Jo. He thought she was sexy and cute when she was covered in dirt and blood after a hunt, or in sweats and over tired.

It wasn't just how she looked either; the connection that they had together? Both growing up without a parent, growing up in the life, dealing with everyone else's baggage along with their own? No one could ever understand any of that, except her.

"You ready to get your ass kicked in cards JoBo?"

Jo rolled her eyes, "You talk big Deano, but you ain't never played a Harvelle in cards before."

He wanted to wipe the smirk right off her face—with his lips, but he didn't. Instead he sat down at the table and started shuffling the cards.

"Before we start," Dean looked up, Jo had a hand on the table and was leaning down towards him, "I get a kiss for luck."

Jo captured his lips before he could even respond. She kissed him sensually but also lovingly and just as Dean leaned forward to deepen it she pulled away.

"Whaa?"

"You think you're the only one who can do that Deano?" she asked, "Next time you kiss me quick like that you won't get shit, let alone a movie date."

By the time Bobby and Ellen had gotten back home with groceries Jo had beaten Dean twice and was in the lead of their third game.

Ellen stalked into the kitchen, "Come help me unload these?" she asked and then smacked Dean on the back of the head, "And put a shirt on, this ain't chip n' dales."

Jo immediately started cackling and he glared at her, "Shut up."

"Sorry, my mom just always knows what to say."

Jo continued to laugh as they brought groceries in. Dean had slipped on an old t-shirt and also pushed Jo into one of Bobby's shrubs on their way inside.

After the groceries were put away Dean snagged the paper off the porch to look at the movie times. The nearest movie theater was a half hour from Sioux Falls. Jo walked over to him, hugging him around the waist and looking at the paper with him.

"What time's the movie playin'?"

Dean spread the paper and held it closer so she could see, "The earliest is at 2:30, then 3:40, 4:45, 5:30, 7:00, and 9:30."

"How's the 9:30 one sound?" she asked, "We can eat dinner and then go, that way we'll be digested enough for movie snacks but not hungry enough to buy the cheap food."

"Good idea," Dean kissed her on the forehead, "I'm gonna go tinker around on Baby for a little while."

Jo leaned on the door frame as he headed outside. Ellen walked up behind her.

"So you two are goin to a movie?"

Jo smiled shyly at her mom, "He asked me on a date."

Ellen chuckled, "Bout' damn time."

After dinner and Sam making fun of Dean while he worked on the impala because he and Jo were going on a movie date like a 'couple of lovesick teenagers', Dean and Jo got ready to go to the movie.

They wanted to leave in time to get there for the previews so around 8:45 Dean was waiting for Jo at the front door. Dean was wearing a pair of dark jeans, his nice boots, a chocolate brown Henley and his leather jacket.

Jo walked down the stairs in a well fitted pair of straight leg dark jeans, high heeled ankle boots, a flowy, navy blue, v-neck top, and her peacoat. Dean thought she looked _hot_.

"Lookin good Jo," Dean said with a wink.

"You ain't so bad yourself, Winchester. Come on." She took his hand and they left without even a wave to Bobby in his office.

They held hands while they walked into the theater. Dean glared at the popcorn boy because he was eyeing up Jo and Jo slipped her arm around Dean's waist and kissed him on the cheek when the ticket lady seemed a little too friendly.

"Want anything aside from popcorn and water?" Dean asked her.

"Can we get twizzlers?"

He smiled and leaned down to give her a little smooch on the lips, "You are perfect. Twizzlers are the ultimate movie snack and we are _so_ getting them."

Dean would never admit to Sam but he loved chick flick moments, especially when it involved complementing Jo and receiving an adorable blush in return.

The movie was long, and when they got back to the house Dean carried Jo inside. Everyone aside from Bobby had gone to bed. Bobby was asleep but at his desk. He carried her into their now shared bedroom and woke her up.

"Come on Jo, you need to at least change before you to sleep."

She grumbled.

"Jo I fucking carried you inside, put your damn pajamas on."

"Fine," she growled, but was smiling.

When they got into bed this time there was kissing, _a lot_ of kissing and nuzzling and cute words and stuff that would normally make Dean Winchester puke. In this case however, it made Dean Winchester feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

-x-

The second date they went on was a picnic that Jo had planned. Aside from where to drive Dean had no idea what was going on. He loved the surprise and kissed her a lot before they even took out the food.

Their third date came around after a couple of hunts and Sam, Dean and Cas' encounter with Famine. Dean had a hard time with Sam being back in the panic room but having Jo there helped more than he could ever explain. A week or so after his brother had finally detoxed Dean decided he wanted to take Jo out to dinner.

"Hey Jo?" he asked from the living room. Jo was in the kitchen with her mom.

"Yeah?" she asked sticking her head around the doorframe.

"You free this weekend?"

"Yeah," she walked in the room and sat next to him, "Why?"

"I wanna take you out to dinner."

She smiled, and he tucked some hair behind her ear. He loved tucking hair behind her ear.

"Like let's go out to Cracker Barrel or like _out to dinner_?"

He laughed, "Jo I want to take you _out to dinner_ , like a fancy place. Somewhere you can dress up and we can have nice wine and make fun of the dessert forks."

"I would love to make fun of dessert forks with you this weekend."

He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, "Great, I'll go make reservations for Saturday night."

Saturday night rolled around and Dean was nervous as all hell. He was hoping their relationship might progress a little more physically this evening. So far he hadn't made any moves because they slept together for reasons aside from physical pleasure. He wasn't asking for sex, he wasn't even sure if he was ready for that yet. He wanted that be special with Jo. He wanted to know for sure that she loved him because he sure as hell loved her.

When Jo walked down the stairs from the bedroom and when Dean saw her he felt like his breath had been knocked out of his chest. She looked gorgeous. He dress was satiny and black and hugged her in all the right places. It rested just above her knee and wasn't low cut enough to be showy but was low enough to show off some cleavage. Her heels were velvet, also black, and had a round toe and a strap that tied around the ankle.

Dean was literally speechless for a minute.

"Dean?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, sorry you're just—you just look beautiful Jo."

She blushed, "Thank you."

Slipping an arm around her waist they left Sam alone with Bobby and Ellen again.

Jo was surprised at how nice the restaurant actually was. It was a little Italian place, very uppity with dimmed lighting and forty dollar bottles of wine. They did make fun of the dessert forks. Dean wasn't used to treating himself to something like this, let alone a woman he loved.

"This is wonderful Dean, really."

Dean took her hand as they looked at the menu, "You deserve it."

"You do to, Deano."

It was another late night. They both drank a considerable amount of wine. Luckily the restaurant was in Sioux Falls and Dean didn't have to drive too far to get home. When they got back all the lights were off in Bobby's house.

Jo slammed the front door shut.

"Shhh, Jo, they're sleeping."

"Oh, sorry." She giggled and dragged Dean upstairs by his hand.

Once the bedroom door was shut Jo was one him like white on rice. Her kisses were passionate and needy. As she nipped at his bottom lip she also removed his jacket and button down shirt leaving him in his slacks.

Dean smiled into her kissed, returning them with just as much fervor. He slid his hands under her dress to grip her thighs and pull her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Jo was a hunter and she had strong legs. She clung to him easily, and he only held her leg with one hand while the other was in her hair.

Bringing them over to the bed he dropped her onto the mattress.

"We don't have to," he whispered into her throat, "It's fine, we can always do something else."

"Are you sure?" she asked, halting and looking into her eyes.

He nodded. Neither of them was ready for the next step but then, looking her in the eye, he knew she loved him too, but he didn't say it, not yet.

-x-

After the night of their dinner, and a night of rather satisfying oral sex, Dean and Jo's relationship had matured physically and emotionally.

They were very open about everything, they kissed in front of everyone, the held hands, they hugged, and they didn't care.

Dean even ventured to tap Jo on the ass in front of Ellen once. Ellen didn't attack him, although the glare he received did prevent him from chancing something like that again.

Then they went on a hunt. It was Pestilence. Jo went with the boys and Cas, while Ellen and Bobby stayed behind trying to figure out where Death might be.

Everyone there almost died and it took a toll on all of them, but it _really_ took a toll on Dean and Jo.

When Pestilence's ring was cut off and the disease left their bodies Dean was immediately at Jo's side. As he helped her up he looked over to see if Sammy was okay. Sam gave him a head nod that let him know he was fine before he turned to Jo and gripped her face in his hands.

"Are you alright?"

Jo nodded, holding Dean's wrists with her tiny palms, "I'm fine, you?"

Dean nodded too before kissing her with all he could, "I love you Jo, and I don't want to die without you knowing that okay? Watching you die from _disease_ on the floor like that? I could barely take it, I love you."

Despite the severity of the situation they had just been in, Jo smiled up at him.

"I love you too, Deano."

That night they made love, several times.

It was nice to have finally crossed that physically threshold with Jo. Not only was it absolutely fantastic but he also had never felt closer to anyone, not even Sam.

The boys and Jo were on a case to pass the time while Bobby and Ellen still looked for signs of Death. It was a vampire nest and unfortunately, they came across some hunters who were working the same case.

These particular hunters were the ones that killed Sam and Dean in their motel beds a month back. Roy and Walt.

At first they thought Jo was alone.

"Harvelle?" Roy asked, sidling up to her at the bar.

"Roy." She barely eve acknowledged.

"Wordon the streets says you got yourself a man." Walt said walking up on the other side of her.

"What's it to you?" _You murderin' bastards_ , she thought, but did nothing.

"Nothin, just never thought Jo Harvelle would settle down."

She squinted at him, "Well I hate to break it to yah, but I got myself a man, and he wouldn't be too keen on ya'll up in my space."

"Oh he wouldn't, would he?" Roy asked.

"What is he? A Lawyer or somethin'? What's he gonna do, _law_ us to death?" Walt asked and Roy cackled.

Jo rolled her eyes.

That's when Sam and Dean walked in from putting some things away in the impala. Before Jo could even say anything Dean was over there in three long strides. He tapped Walt on the shoulder.

"Hiya Walt, I'd appreciate it if you would step away from my girlfriend."

Walt chuckled and started turning around, "Who the hell do you thi—" he stopped when he saw Dean Winchester's face.

"Told yah I'd be back, and I told yah I'd be pissed."

Sam was now standing on the other side of Roy and they looked like the wanted to shit their pants.

"Dean you can't kill them, we're in a civilian bar," Jo fussed.

"Then I'll kill em' outside." He growled.

"Dean, just let em' go." Sam sighed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Dean's voice was an octave lower and if he wasn't so mad he probably would have noticed how much it was turning Jo on, "They fucking _killed_ us Sammy, I ain't letting that slide."

"Let it slide, just this once?" Jo asked sliding a hand up his chest, "For me at least? They're not worth it."

"Fine." Dean released the collar of Walt's shirt that he had grabbed and he and Roy skedaddled out of there.

Jo stood on her tiptoes and whispered into Dean's ear, "If you don't get me to the motel room soon I'm gonna get off in the bathroom because that was the hottest thing I've ever seen."

Dean swallowed loudly, and headed towards the door, "See you tomorrow Sammy, Jo and I are hittin' the hay early." He tossed the words over his shoulder as Jo was dragging him out the door.

"Sure," Sam mumbled to himself, "I think you mean rollin in the hay."

The next morning, rolling out of bed, and barely standing to make it to the bathroom, Jo grabbed her birth control from her bag as she went to pee. When she pulled it out there was the pill from the morning before still sitting in the little foil package.

She rubbed her eyes to make sure it wasn't just sleepiness clouding her vision. It wasn't.

 _Fuck_.

"Dean?" Jo shook him awake, "Dean wake the fuck up, this important!"

Dean shot up in bed and rubbed his eyes. Once he was awake enough to process information he looked at her, "What's wrong?"

She held the birth control package in front of his face, "I forgot to take my pill."

 **Alright! Here's the first installment of this two-shot. Its super long which is why it is a twoshot in the first place! Hope you liked it! Read and rEview! Stay tuned for the next part! One Love, Liz.**


	8. Oh Baby pt2

**Here's the second installment of my Dean/Jo twoshot! Hope you guys like it. Enjoy :D**

 **Title: Oh Baby pt.2**

Panic and confusion assaulted Dean's features, and Jo bit down on her lip hard as she waited for him to respond.

"Does that mean…?" He rubbed the palm of his hand over his abdomen.

Jo nodded yes, "Not for sure but I need you to give me some money so I can get plan B."

Dean sat up in bed fully and took her hand in his.

"What's plan B?"

"It's a pill that destroys all possibility of pregnancy."

His brows furrowed, Jo thought he looked like a puppy, "Wait so it kills the baby? If there is one, I mean."

She wasn't sure but she thought she heard a note of protectiveness in his voice.

"Well it's not a baby yet, not even close. It either prevents the egg from dropping or stops the egg from being fertilized."

She cupped his jaw with one of her hands and leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

"Oh, okay," he enveloped her in his arms, "I can get you some when we go out today alright? I'll tell Sam we're picking up some breakfast and then we can head back to Bobby's."

"Thanks Deano," she drew little squiggles on the palm of his hand she had been holding with her finger, "It'll be nice to get back home."

"You think of Bobby's as home?"

Jo looked up at him, "Yeah, don't you?"

Dean shrugged, "I guess so. Wherever everyone is, is home. Wherever _you_ are."

She giggled, kissing him before snuggling back into his side, "You're such a sap."

"Shut up." He grumbled into her hair.

Dean made sure to keep the emotion out of his voice. He didn't know why but he had never felt so…so disappointed to be free of a responsibility as serious as a child. He didn't know what it meant and thinking about it made his throat constrict. Instead he focused on the smell of Jo's hair in his nose and her content breathing as they relaxed.

Watching Jo take plan B later on that day while he was packing their things in the motel room caused bile to rise up in his throat. _What is wrong with him?_ Dean coughed and turned away as Jo swallowed it down with a gulp of water and not a care in the world.

"You alright?" She asked capping the water bottle.

"What? Yeah I'm fine."

"We better finish up," Jo zipped up her duffle, "Sam just texted me, he's been ready to go for like a half an hour."

Rolling his eyes, Dean tossed his duffel over his shoulder and grabbed Jo's in his other hand, "Sammy's so high maintenance."

"Say's you, Mr. Germ-a-phobe." Jo said as she walked out of the motel room in front of him.

"You love me."

She chuckled, "You're lucky I do."

-x-

The night they got back to Bobby's they unpacked and Jo immediately went to bed. She kissed him in front of the stairs and told him she'd see him up there when he was ready. Sighing he dragged a hand down his face as he watched her sway up the stairs. Poking his head into Bobby's study he saw Sam sitting at his desk reading.

"Sammy, beer?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows.

Sam looked up and nodded yes when he saw the look on his brother's face. It was the look Dean always gave him when he wanted to talk but didn't want to ask to talk. He listened as Dean's boots clunked into the kitchen, the fridge opened, and the tinkle of beer bottles floated towards him. He took his beer and followed Dean outside to sit on the hood of the impala. It was a nice crisp night, just the type they'd pull to the side of the road for.

"What's up?"

Dean scrunched his face at him, "What makes you think anything's up?"

He couldn't have given Dean a more ridiculous bitch face.

"Fine, you're right."

"So?" he prompted, "What's wrong?"

Dean took another big swallow of his beer and sighed loudly, looking up at the stars before speaking, "So, Jo forgot to take her pill yesterday."

"Her pill? You mean like, her _birth control_ pill?" Sam asked.

His brother nodded, "That's the one."

"Is she…are you gonna be a—?" he couldn't finish his question.

Dean shook his head no.

"I bought her some plan B, she took it this morning."

Sam's shoulders relaxed, "That's good. Jess had to do that once. You must be relieved."

The bitter chuckled that escaped his brother's lips next was not what he had expected to hear.

"That's just it Sammy, when she told me that she'd take plan B and everything would be fine, I was _disappointed_."

He lifted his eyebrows in surprise, but he didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say, so Dean continued.

"I don't know why, Sam. When I asked if she might get pregnant, or already be pregnant and she said yes? I had to force myself not to smile. I always told myself that I would never bring a child into my life, not unless I was through with hunting, and we all know that ain't never gonna happen."

"You've never been in love like you are with Jo." Sam said simply, he looked up at the sky, trying to look at the same couple stars Dean had been staring at for a while, "When you're in love you want crazy things, like a family."

"Did you want one with Jess?"

He smiled sadly and nodded, "Yeah. I was gonna propose to her yah know, around the time you came to get me. We had talked about it together. She was religious, asked me if we could make you the Godfather."

Dean couldn't help perking up at that, "Really?"

"Yeah dude. She was an only child and she knew that even though we weren't speaking then that we'd make up eventually."

They were silent then for a couple moments. Sam looked at Dean; his brother looked like he was fighting a war inside himself.

"Listen," Sam broke the silence, "I know I was always the one who wanted a normal life, or at least as close as I could get to one, but I don't really see that happening for me, not anytime soon. But I know you've always wanted one too Dean, because you _remember_ what it was like before all of this shit, and honestly? If you've got the chance to have that with someone, then I think you should take it."

"Isn't that selfish?" Dean asked, "How could I possibly think it'd be okay to have a kid knowing that they'd be around all of this?" he whirled his hand around, "Monsters? I don't want my kid to grow up like we did, Sammy."

"Would _this_ be so bad?" Sam asked, making the same motion with his hand that Dean had.

"Having an uncle around, and a grandpa Bobby and grandma Ellen? Having a house to live in and an entire family that would protect them with their lives? Jo grew up in the life and she turned out just fine."

Dean smiled a little wistfully, "She turned out more than fine. She's amazing."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's gooey love that he held so deeply for the younger Harvelle.

"Better to raise a child who knows what we know then one that's ignorant to it all. In our life? Ignorance is not bliss."

"I guess you're right." Dean half smiled, "I don't think Jo's ready, not yet. I mean we've only been together for like six months. I don't even know if _I'm_ ready. I think the idea of Jo and I having a baby in general is what got me so excited."

"Would you wanna get married first?"

Dean snorted, "Honestly? I don't think so. Jo's not into the idea of having a piece of paper determine how much we love each other. Neither am I for that matter."

"Well, I think you'd make a really great dad, Dean."

Dean looked up from staring at the beer in his hand and beamed at his brother's approval.

Sam and Dean watched the stars until they faded in the sky and the sun started to rise. Sam immediately crashed onto Bobby's couch and Dean crept upstairs and slid into bed aside Jo.

She mumbled something in her sleep before turning and immediately nuzzling into him. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer.

"I would love to have a baby with you Jo," Dean whispered as she slept, "There's nothing I'd love more."

Jo dreamt of the future, how near it was she wasn't sure, but in that future her and Dean were parents, they were all a family. She smiled in her sleep, it was the best dream she'd had in a long time.

-x-

Over the next couple of months the idea of having a baby had been pushed into the back of Dean's mind, as well as Jo's. Dean didn't know but Jo had been thinking about it just as much as he had since the plan B incident.

That wasn't what they were focused on though when the plan to kill the devil was Sam saying yes and jumping into the pit. Dean wanted Jo and Ellen to stay behind when he made the last minute decision to chase after Sam. He was surprised by the ease at which they both accepted his request but at the time he didn't question it.

When Cas was brought back to life and healed Dean and Bobby, he sent them and the impala back to Sioux Falls, then disappeared. They walked silently up the drive way, Ellen and Jo were outside before they reached the porch. Bobby nodded solemnly to the both of them over Dean's shoulder. Dean looked up from the ground, and tears immediately began to leak from his eyes when they landed on Jo.

She ran to him and just as her arms encircled him he collapsed to the ground. She held him against her while he sobbed on his knees.

"He's gone." He whispered into her chest, "Sammy's gone, Jo."

"I know," she kissed his head and rubbed her hand in circles on his back, "I know he's gone. But it's over and that's what he wanted."

"Don't leave me," Dean looked up into her eyes, "Please Jo, I can't…I can't lose both of you."

Jo leaned forward to kiss his lips. She could taste his tears but ignored it and focused on showing him how she felt, "I will never leave you Dean Winchester, I love you, and will stay until the very end."

A few days later Dean wasn't any better. No one was, and they weren't expected to be. Not after losing someone they loved. Something was bothering Dean a little though and one morning, a week after Sam's sacrifice, he asked her a question.

"Hey Jo?"

Turning from the stove to put some eggs on his plate she looked up, "Yeah babe?"

"Why didn't you fight to come with me that night? To try and save Sam."

Setting the pan on the stove and turning the burner off, she sighed before sitting across from him and took his hands in hers.

"I found out that morning, but I couldn't tell you, not then, you wouldn't have gone. I wasn't sure when to bring it up honestly, but I guess we can look at it as some light in these dark times. I do anyways."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant, Deano. We're having a baby."

She was afraid to smile because she wasn't sure how he would react but she couldn't keep the corners of her mouth from turning up.

"You're…" Dean beamed at her, "You're really…? We're gonna—I'm a father?"

Jo giggled, "Yeah Dean, you're a father, is that…okay?"

"Okay?!" Dean stood and scooped her into his arms, "It's more than okay! It's fucking amazing!"

"I'm glad you think so."

"I've wanted a baby with you since I bought you plan B like three months ago."

"Really?" Jo asked, and Dean nodded quietly, she realized he was crying, "Dean?"

He pulled her to him, and squeezed her tight, burying his face in her shoulder.

"I'm okay," he mumbled, "I'm just really happy, but also really sad. Sammy told me to go for it, yah know? He told me to make a life with you, he told me I'd be a great Dad. Now he's dead and we're havin a kid, I just wish he could be here too."

"He was right, you will be a great dad, Deano, and we're gonna make sure this kid knows who their Uncle Sammy is, okay?"

Dean kissed her, and to Jo, it felt like he was using her as a lifeline, and he was.

Bobby was the only one who didn't know. Dean went in search for the old man, Jo tagging along behind him giggling at his excitement.

They found him at his desk about to pour himself a tall glass of whiskey.

"Yah know Bobby, I'd hold back on the boos a little if I were you."

Bobby looked up at Dean and scowled at him, "I can do what I want yah idjit."

"We want you to prolong your inevitable death from alcohol poisoning as long as possible," Jo said.

"Not just cause' we love you either, mostly cause' no kid wants a drunk for a grandfather."

Bobby spit out the small amount of whiskey he'd taken into his mouth.

"Say what now?"

"He _said_ , no kid wants a drunk for a grandfather." Jo repeated.

"I heard ya'll." Bobby said standing, "Are you sayin that Jo here is—"

"Pregnant?" Ellen said walking in behind Dean and Jo, "That's exactly what she's saying Bobby. We're grandparents now so you better get your shit together."

Bobby smiled, he hadn't done that since Crowley gave his legs back.

-x-

Pregnant Jo was a not a Jo that anyone was particularly fond of. Her hormones made her grumpy and angry seventy percent of the time and the other thirty percent she was either crying or horny.

She also craved weird shit like peanut butter and egg sandwiches or a half gallon of pistachio ice cream with cheese on top.

But Dean got her anything she wanted and everything she wanted. She wanted a foot rub? She got one. She wanted to have sex? She got it (that particular one he had no complaints with). She wanted a sponge bath? She got it. The list could go on.

At night he rubbed her belly until she fell asleep and he could sit with his ear on her belly and let the baby kick at him for hours on end. He talked to her all the time, even when Jo was asleep. He told her all about Sam, and how wonderful her mother was, and how grumpy Bobby was.

Dean turned Bobby's storage room into a nursery and built her a crib. Early on in Jo's pregnancy Dean still hunted a lot, sometimes with Ellen or Bobby, sometimes alone. After she reached about five months he stayed home and took care of her. He didn't want to miss anything, he even went to Lamaze classes with her.

Dean was, to say the least, the ultimate Dad.

Watching Jo walked around the house when she was six months pregnant was pretty amusing. She was a tiny woman and was slowly transforming into a spherical little person. All she wore were Dean's sweatpants and tshirts, she hated maternity clothing.

Ellen was out on a hunt with Bobby and had left a note saying that they needed some groceries.

"Hey babe? Wanna come grocery shopping with me?" Dean shouted into the house.

"Sure," Jo said walking over to him, "Lemme just out some pants on."

Dean chuckled, watching his very pregnant girlfriend walk around in undies and one of his t-shirts. Normally he'd think it was super sexy but right now it was just kinda funny because she was so round.

At the grocery store she waddled next to him while he pushed the cart. They were looking at ice cream, or rather, Jo was looking at ice cream, when someone called Dean's name.

"Dean?"

They turned around to see Sheriff Jody Mills walking towards them. She was carrying a gallon of milk and some trash bags.

"Oh hey Sheriff, how's it goin'?" Dean asked with a smile.

"It's goin', and call me Jody, Dean, I'm not on duty."

"You uh, you remember Jo right?" Dean asked turning to reveal the back of Jo. Jo turned around to reveal her belly and a smile.

"Hi Jody, it's nice to see you."

"Um, wow, congratulations! Are you," she turned to Dean but he answered for her.

"The father?" Dean grinned, "Sure am."

Jody smiled, "That's really great, Dean. Bobby told me about Sam, I'm really sorry."

Dean tried to stop his throat from constricting, "Thanks Jody."

"Well, if ya'll need any help just give me a ring okay? I popped out one of my own."

They nodded. Soon enough Ellen wasn't the only experienced mother helping Jo out around the house and scolding Bobby and Dean for being useless. Seven months into Jo's pregnancy, Jody and Ellen hovered more than probably necessary and sent Bobby and Dean off to take care of some cases that had been building up in the area.

One day Bobby and Dean were having a hard time finding some info on a case a couple towns outside of Sioux Falls.

"Why don't you give Cas a call?" Bobby suggested.

"I haven't talked to him almost a year Bobby," Dean grumbled, "I don't even know where he went."

"Don't hurt to try."

Sighing, and pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers Dean prayed to Cas. To both of their surprise the angel showed up.

"Hello Dean, Bobby."

"Hiya Cas, where yah been?"

"Heaven."

"Ohhh-kayyy." Dean shrugged, "Listen, we're having a little trouble on this case and—" he was interrupted by Jo coming into the living room.

"Dean, honey, will you finish this? The baby's not a fan and if I eat anymore I'll probably vomit everywhere."

She was holding a sandwich.

"Yeah sure, babe." Dean took the sandwich from her and Jo realized they had company.

"Cas!" she waddled over and gave him a hug, the angel was very surprised, "We haven't seen you in forever."

"Hello Joanna, you are…" Cas' brows furrowed, "You are with child."

"Yeah," she laughed.

"It is Dean's."

"Also a yes," Dean put in.

Cas reached out and laid a hand on her stomach. She felt warmth flood through her.

"What did you just do?" Dean asked in a panic.

"It is alright, Dean," he said calmly, "I merely placed a spell over the baby to protect it from evils. It should also help with the pain during child birth."

"Thank Cas." She smiled at him.

"Yeah thanks, Buddy."

"It is not a problem, I find child birth to be one of God's most beautiful creations."

"I don't know if I'd call it beautiful," Jo laughed, "But it's definitely the little miracle we needed."

Cas leaned forward to place a hand on Jo's belly again, "The baby, she is very healthy and will arrive two months from now."

"She?!" Dean said smiling, "We're having a little girl?"

"Oh, you did not know." Cas winced, "I apologize if I ruined the surprise."

"It's alright Cas, I knew, I just hadn't told Dean yet." Jo assured him.

Dean hung giant pink balloons from the tree outside Bobby's house.

-x-

Three months after Jo gave birth to a beautiful baby girl Sam came back into their lives.

"Somethin's off about him Jo," Dean said, after he put the baby to sleep and crawled into bed beside her, "He's different, and he's tryna hide it from me."

"I know what you mean," Jo cuddled into him, "He can't go near the baby, she cries whenever he's in the same room as her."

"Not to mention he didn't ask about her, or any of you when he got back," Dean sighed, "I don't know what to do about it."

"Just let the chips fall where they may, Deano. If something turns up we'll deal with it when it does."

Sam wanted Dean to go on a couple hunts with him, to help Samuel out. At first he declined, the baby wasn't even a year old yet, but Jo urged him to go. _We'll be here when you get back_ , she told him.

He'd been antsy as soon as he stepped off of Bobby's front porch.

Then Cas showed up, out of nowhere, without a clue as to where he'd been, and after shoving his hand down inside Sam's chest and digging around inside they found that his soul was missing.

Skyping with Jo and the baby wasn't enough for Dean either, he felt like he was being negligent and he would _not_ be like his father. He wouldn't. So he set up shop at Bobby's and Death did his big daddy reaper magic and stuck Sam's soul back inside him, built the wall, and left Dean and the others to wait for him to wake up.

When Sam did wake up Ellen, Jo, and the baby had gone grocery shopping. Bobby and Dean were in the kitchen talking when he rounded the corner and cleared his throat.

"Hey guys."

Dean whirled around, "Sam?" before Sam could even reply Dean was in his arms and squeezing him like he'd been dead. Had he been dead?

"Uh yeah, hey Dean, Bobby." Sam managed when Dean finally let him go.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Dean asked.

Sam sat down across from him at the kitchen table, "Dumping Lucifer and my sorry ass into the pit. Then I woke up downstairs."

Dean raised his eyebrows and Bobby whistled.

"How long have I been out?"

"Little over a year."

Sam's eye widened and he looked to his brother, "Really?"

Dean nodded.

"Where're Ellen and Jo? Are they alright?"

Bobby and Dean noted the slight panic in his voice. It was definitely the Sam that Dean remembered, he just wondered how long his brain could stay put inside the wall.

"Don't worry boy, they're fine. Just went out for some groceries."

A screen door slammed and voices carried from the living room into the kitchen.

"That should be them now," Dean said and when Sam stood Dean stopped him with a hand on his chest, "Listen Sammy, things are a little different, good different, but different."

Sam nodded and Bobby shouted to the girls, "Ellen, Jo, Sam's awake!"

Sam watched as Ellen rounded the corner into the kitchen with a big smile on her face, and behind her came Jo, but sitting on Jo's hip, clinging to her shirt, was a baby girl.

"Hiya Sam," Jo said walking forward slowly, "This is your niece. Mary Samantha Winchester."

Sam's mouth fell open, smiling slightly, he looked from Dean to Jo and back again.

"Are you serious?"

"Nah Sammy, we just rented a baby to fuck with you," Dean rolled his eyes, "Course we're serious."

"I'm an uncle?" Sam pulled his brother into another hug, "I'm so happy for you Dean, and thank you," he said when he pulled away, "For naming her after me."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, "I had to. We show her pictures of you all the time, so she knows who you are."

"Do you wanna hold her?" Jo asked.

Sam nodded nervously and took a large step forward. Jo lifted Mary and set her gently into Sam's large hands. Everyone waited with tense shoulders, they didn't know what would happen. Little Mary reached up to cup Sam's face in her hands, squeezing his cheeks she let out a shrill laugh and bounced up and down in his arms.

Sam didn't see the breath of relief that was released from everyone.

"Hi Mary," Sam said smiling at her, "I'm your uncle Sammy, and I love you, and you're beautiful."

"She looks like her mom." Dean said.

"But she has Deano's eyes." Jo added.

"You," Sam said lifting her and nuzzling his nose with hers, "Are gonna be a little spitfire. Harvelle and Winchester blood in you? I can't wait to see you make your daddy and mommy go crazy."

"She already is," Dean said taking his daughter from Sam, "She tries to steal my knife outta my pocket all the time."

"We had a couple baby locks at first but then she found out where Bobby's boos was so now they're _everywhere_ ," Ellen chuckled.

Mary smiled brightly at her Daddy and pulled on his ears. Dean made a funny face before lifting her and giving her a big wet, loud, raspberry on her belly. She shrieked and giggled, kicking her legs and letting out a little belly laugh.

"How old is she?" Sam asked.

"Almost a year and a half." Jo responded, "I uh, found out I was pregnant the day you…yah know."

"That's why you didn't go with Dean," Sam mused, "The last thing I remember was seeing Dean, there in the cemetery."

Mary started making gurgling sounds and weird baby noises, so the moment didn't really have a chance to get dark.

-x-

A lot of things happened over the next two years. They sent Ellen and Jo and Mary to Rufus' safe house when the Leviathans came. Sam went crazy, Cas came back, fixed Sam's crazy and went crazy himself. When Bobby's house burned down Dean sent Ellen and Jo away and Sam, Bobby, Dean, and Cas squatted at the cabin.

Ellen and Jo knocked on Lisa's door hesitantly. They weren't really sure how this would play out but they had nowhere else to go.

Lisa opened the door to a pretty blonde woman, an older woman with brown hair, and a beautiful blonde little girl.

"Lisa Braeden?" Jo asked.

"Um yeah, who are you?"

"Dean sent us." Ellen told her, "My name's Ellen Harvelle, this is my daughter Jo, and this," she pointed at Mary, "Is my grand-daughter."

"He told us you would help. It's not safe with him, he wouldn't let me stay." Jo said angrily.

"Alright, okay," Lisa sighed, "Come inside."

Lisa bent down so she could look eye to eye with Jo's daughter, "Hi sweetie, my name's Lisa. What's your name?"

"It's alright, honey." Jo assured her.

"My name's Mary Samamfa Winchether."

Lisa's eyebrows hit her hairline and her jaw hit the floor. She looked up at the older women and looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Did she say Winchester?" they nodded, "She's Dean's daughter? So you're his wife?"

Jo snorted, "I might as well be. Dean and I weren't into the whole having the government tell us we're married type of thing. We've been together for almost four years, Mary is almost three years old."

"I'm glad he's happy."

Ellen and Jo knew that Lisa and Dean had had a connection in the past. Jo was glad that there was no animosity in her voice; she sounded genuine.

Lisa brought them into the living room. Ben was still upstairs in his room.

"What's going on?" Lisa asked, "I don't need all the hairy details, by all means."

"I'm sure you know the basics of what Dean does," Ellen said, "So let's just say there's a big mother and unfortunately our boys are the only ones who can take care of it."

Lisa brought a hand to her mouth, processing the information.

"We don't mean to intrude, and we can leave if you don't want us here but Dean wanted to send us where they couldn't find us. He couldn't risk them finding us, finding Mary." Jo explained.

"No, you're staying." Lisa said sternly, "Dean saved Ben's life, and I will forever be in his debt. If I can help in any way, I will."

"Thank you," Ellen said with a sad smile.

"Daddy is protecting us, right Mommy?" Mary asked looking up at Jo.

"Yeah honey, he is." Jo said trying to keep her voice strong for her daughter, "And Grandpa Bobby, Uncle Sammy, and Uncle Cas too."

Mary hugged Jo tight around the neck. Jo knew that Mary sensed she was upset and was trying to make her feel better. _Just like your father_ , Jo thought, _Always putting others first._

"We have a guest room. If the bed's not big enough I have an air mattress I can blow up. You can stay as long as you need to." Lisa assured them.

"That's more than we ever expected." Jo smiled, "We can cook for you and your son, and pay our share of the groceries."

"Ben works with kids about Mary's age, he can play with her, and he loves kids."

Later that night after they gave Mary a bath and Ellen went to put her to bed Lisa joined Jo in the kitchen while Ben watched some television in the living room.

Looking up Jo smiled a little, "Sorry to drop all of this on you all of a sudden."

Lisa pulled a bottle of wine out from the fridge and grabbed two glasses, "Don't worry about it. It's not the first time Dean's life has abruptly become a part of mine. If it hadn't the first time Ben and I would both be dead."

She poured them both a healthy glass and handed one to Jo, "Thanks," the hunter smiled and took a long swig.

"If Mary wasn't here I'd be there with him," Jo said, "But I can't leave our daughter without both her parents."

"Does that mean you don't think he's gonna make it?"

Jo shrugged, "It's most definitely a possibility that I can't mentally handle right now. They've got a chance, and the boys and Cas seem to pull things off at the last minute."

"Let's hope they do." Lisa said holding her glass up to Jo's.

"And let's hope they don't get killed in the process." Jo touched her glass to Lisa's before downing her drink and reaching for the bottle of wine. Lisa rose an eyebrow and Jo chuckled, "My parents owned a bar for hunters. I grew up in it."

Lisa nodded, "How long have you known Dean?"

"I met the Winchesters a little over six years ago," she told Lisa, "They broke into my mom's bar and I punched Dean in the face."

Lisa snorted, "Now that's how you get someone's attention."

"Yeah well he didn't make a move until we were about to go on a mission that could have killed all of us."

"That's just men in general, at least in my experience."

Jo smiled, "He made up for being emotionally constipated. Despite his impressive bravado, Dean Winchester is extremely romantic and a wonderful father."

Lisa smiled and together they finished off the wine.

Jo hoped that her daughter wouldn't have to grow up without a father, unfortunately, her hopes sank deep into her chest and practically dissipated when Dean killed the king of the Leviathans and then disappeared.

-x-

A year later Dean found his way out of Purgatory. Things were different when he got back. Sam had a girlfriend, and a _dog_ , Bobby and Ellen were married, and aside from Mary being four years old, her and Jo were the same; sad, and missing him.

Sam was sitting on a chair wiping the holy water and cleaning product with an old towel.

"So there was a portal?" he asked.

Dean nodded, "Yup. I guess God doesn't really want humans in the Transylvania Hotel."

"It's good to have you back Dean, its great actually, but uh, why didn't you call Jo?"

His brother shrugged, "I dunno. I'm a lot rougher around the edges man, maybe I wanted to weed that out a little before I saw her and Mary."

"Well let's getchyah back there man, God knows they'll be happy to see you."

"They kept me goin' Sammy, while I was there. They kept me alive."

When Dean and Sam pulled into Bobby's driveway Dean couldn't get the jitters that had been naggin him since they hit the road out of his head.

"You rebuilt the house." Dean mused.

"Yeah, couldn't just hold up in Rufus' cabin."

Dean sighed and looked to his brother in the passenger seat, "So did you, call and let them know? Jo won't attack me?"

Sam chuckled, "I let them know."

Sam walked up the porch first and went inside. Dean hung back, he wasn't really sure what to expect. Less than thirty seconds after his brother went inside Mark came bursting out of the house and sprinted towards him.

"DADDY!"

The little girl who had grown to be a smidgen taller than his knees trucked towards him as fast as her little legs could carry her. Dean knelt down before she even got close and held out his arms. When she jumped into them he engulfed her in his warmth. Her tiny arms wrapped tightly around his neck and she buried her face in his neck.

"Mary," he whispered, "Mary I missed you so much. I love you so much, angel."

"I love you too, Daddy."

He held her at arm's length, "Look at you! You're so tall!" he rubbed a hand gently over her head, the blonde curls bouncing back into place, "You're beautiful."

Mary reached forward and held her father's face in her hands, "You're beautiful too, Daddy."

Before Dean could even control it tears were starting to stream down his cheeks.

"Daddy?! Don't cry!"

He chuckled and hugged her again, "It's alright Mary. They're happy tears. Daddy's just so happy to see you again."

"Then you're gonna cry a lot when you see Mommy!" Mary took Dean's hand and dragged him towards the house but before they even got to the porch Jo was out of the house and in Dean's arms.

"Dean," Jo sobbed into him, "Oh my god you're alive. You're alive."

They were hugging so tightly that Mary couldn't squeeze in between them. Dean was crying and Jo was crying and they were repeating I love you's until they couldn't breathe anymore. Dean pulled back and took her face in his hands.

He brushed her hair behind her ears, he had been waiting _so_ long to do that again.

"You're so beautiful. You're both so beautiful."

"Shut up," Jo smiled and pulled him into a heated kiss.

Mary shrieked and pulled Sam out onto the porch, "Look Uncle Sammy! They're kissing, it's so gross!"

Sam laughed and Dean pulled away to frown at his daughter playfully, "Hey, I am _not_ gross."

"Dean," Jo pulled his attention back to her, "You need to listen to me for a minute. You were gone for an entire year and some things are different."

Dean immediately panicked. His throat constricted and he started to sweat and took a step back from her, "You're with someone else…"

"No!" she assured him, "God no. _Never_."

Tension in Dean's shoulders drifted away and he took a deep breath, "Then what is it?"

"Follow me," Jo took his hand and he lifted Mary into his arms with his free hand.

Jo lead him into Bobby's new home, that was almost identical to the old one, and sitting in the center of the living room was a Mary's old crib. Dean's breath hitched. As Jo led him to the edge of the crib his heart beat so fast he was sure he was going to implode.

Nuzzled inside the crib was a tiny baby boy. He had tufts of blonde hair on his head and when he looked up at Dean with Jo's eyes he was lost.

"Wha—?"

"Dean, this is your son, Dean William Winchester."

"You were pregnant..?"

"I didn't figure out until after you disappeared."

"I have a little boy? We have a little boy? And you name him after me?"

Jo nodded, smiling when Dean beamed down at their son, "Yeah Dean, you were gone. I didn't know if you'd ever come back and he looks just like his father."

"I'm so sorry I was gone, Jo. If I had known what would happen I wouldn't have gone, I would have sent Cas on his own or found another way, I'm so sorry."

"Dean," she looked into his eyes, "This was _not_ your fault. All that matters is that you're home now and we can all be a family again."

"Until the very end." Dean said reaching into the crib to hold his son. He kissed Dean William's forehead. He couldn't think of a better way to heal from all that he'd been through then with his family.

 **OKAY, so this sort of got a little out of control. I literally just couldn't stop myself from writing, I did not plan on it getting this long or going over so much time within the story but honestly im not sorry BC I LOVE IT. Read and review! One Love, Liz.**


	9. Waiting Sucks

**Here's a oneshot that I wrote while on vacation! Hope you like it!**

She was getting antsy. It'd been almost a month now since she'd seen him and he was a week later than he'd promised.

"Honey, he ain't gonna get here any faster if you're mopin' or wipin' down the bar, so get to work."

She scowled daggers at her mother but picked up the bar rag anyways. The Phantom buzz in her pocket had started to drive her crazy so she'd dumped her phone behind the bar. She would hear it if it rang. But that wasn't even the worst of it. Every car that pulled into the Roadhouse lot sounded like the Impala and she got her hopes up every single time. When the bar was wiped clean she settled behind it, next to Ash and waited for the evening rush.

"He's fine yah know," Ash told her, "They both are."

She looked at him with no less worry than before.

"How do you know?"

Ash shrugged, "I just have a sense for these kinds of things," he waggled his fingers at her.

Rolling her eyes she wapped him on the back of the head with the bar rag.

"It's not even that I'm worried about them, because I always am, I just miss him, Ash."

Ash had sympathy in his eyes and planted a kiss on her forehead, "I know you do."

Twisting the bumpy, rough ring he'd made her out of a silver bullet, around her finger, she tried not to dwell on it too much. He'd come home, he always came home. She hoped for the sake of the little one stirring inside her that 'always' wouldn't run out. Resting her hand over her abdomen she wondered what it was like to be so ignorant to this dark and scary world. She also wondered what it was like to be ignorant of love because it was just as scary as this world and all the more painful.

That night while bartending a pair of hunters by the name's of Roy and Walt came by for a drink. Sighing she prepared herself, they'd taken an interest in her a few years back and didn't know how to take no for an answer.

"Howdy sweetheart," Roy smiled. She didn't like his smile.

"What can I get for you guys?" Apparently that was the wrong question to ask.

"Are you on the menue?" Walt asked.

"I'm not even an option, sorry boys."

They raised their eyebrows at each other, "Well that ain't fair." Roy whined, "You didn't even give me a chance."

"Didn't need to, and the one I did give a chance to should be back from a hunt any day now. So, do you want anything or not?"

She was getting angry. Walt wandered over to a pool table but Roy hadn't budged.

"But that's just it now, isn't it? He might not come back."

Now she was really angry. Leaning over the bar she held up the hand that had her ring on it, turning it so the initials carved into it were there for Roy to see.

"He always comes home, and I know he doesn't like you. So watch out before I cut off a finger as a welcome home gift," she growled before storming off, leaving Ash behind the bar.

Her mullet headed brother sidled over to Roy as she angrily washed down a table in the corner.

"Ash, you know a hunter with the initials D.W.?" Roy asked.

The barkeep snorted, "I think we all do."

"Can't be him though, he don't love no one but his brother."

Ash rolled his eyes, "That might've been true at some point, but hear this," Roy looked up from his drink, "He loves her somethin' fierce, as much as he does Sam, if not more. So keep outta that before you get yourself gutted and tossed in a ditch."

When Roy and Walt left she slid behind the bar and tapped Ash on the shoulder, "You don't have to make threats for him yah know, he's pretty good at doing that on his own."

He shrugged, "He's not here, someone's gotta do it."

"I know. But he'll be home soon, he's got to be."

That night she couldn't fall asleep. She couldn't fall asleep most nights he wasn't there; his side of the bed was cold, the room was silent without his steady breathing, and the sheets didn't smell like him anymore. But this night was different because this time she wasn't the only one waiting for him. She was the only one who knew about the second heart beat pusling inside her and she wasn't sure how drastically her life was going to change, but she knew it was going to be drastic and she knows she needs him. So, he has to come home. If he didn't she wasn't sure what she'd do. But she shouldn't be worrying because he always came back to her, but she couldn't help it, because he wasn't returning to just her this time.

-x-

"What is your issue, dude?"

He looked over at Sam in the passenger seat and then back at the road, "What are you talking about?" He could practically feel Sam roll his eyes.

"You're anxious. I've never seen you so tense after a hunt."

"I dunno man," he shrugged, "It's a week later than I told her we'd be home."

Sam shook his head, "That's not it. We already talked about that, plus it's not your fault that poltergeist fried our cellphones."

There was a tense silence for a mile or two before Sam spoke up again, "So?"

Sighing he turned towards his brother as they slowed in traffic, "You wanna know what my problem is? I haven't seen her in over a month okay? All I want is to be with her, and more so now than ever."

Sam's brows furrowed, "More so now?"

He huffed, "I don't know what it is Sammy, but this time feels different, being away for so long is making me panic, I can't explain it."

"Something's changed back home, and it's making you feel like you need to get back."

He nodded, "I need to get to her."

He drove for hours that night, six or seven maybe? He'd kinda lost count after the fourth one which was around the time Sam had fallen asleep. Based off of where the motel was they'd get back to the Roadhouse by tomorrow night. He dragged his lethargic and sluggish brother into their motel room and tried to get to sleep.

But that was the hard part, getting to sleep. Crashing in a motel bed after a hunt used to be so easy. His brain would be so tired that a lumpy old mattress could never deter sleep. But now? After sleeping with someone else for so long the lonely motel beds aren't too inviting anymore. No matter how tired you are it doesn't compare to being with the woman you love.

He missed holding her, he missed smelling her on his clothes and watching her wake up in the morning, not that he'd ever share that info with Sam. Sam probably knew anyways but he wasn't about to discuss it with him, that was his and his alone.

Thinking back to earlier he knew that Sam was trying to inderstand but he couldn't explain it well enough for his brother. He just felt there was something different this time, especially with her. And it worried him that whatever was different wasn't a good thing. So, not unexpectedly, he didn't sleep to well.

Sam woke him up at the ass-crack of dawn, but he wasn't upset, he wanted to get on the road ASAP, and he could sleep in the Impala. Four hours in he woke up to an empty car at a gas station. When Sam got back in he was handed a red bull and a cliff bar.

"What?" Sam asked.

Squinting across the street he pointed, "What's that?"

The only other thing over there was a run down store, Sam shrugged, "Some kind of Native Amercian Tribal store, guy at the register says it's legit."

He got out of the car before Sam could say anything else, "Come on, Stretch, let's check it out."

Sam jogged after his brother who was already crossing the street. As they entered the store he started looking around while Sam trailed after him like a puppy.

"Dude, why are we in here? Don't you wanna get back on the road?"

"She loves this kind of stuff, she reads books and lore on Native American healing medicine, stuff's got a wicked hoodoo vibe."

They spent a little over a half an hour in the store before he found was he was looking for. Holding up a little wooden box he showed it to Sam, "What is it?"

"They're called worry people," he uncapped the box so Sam could see the little handmade dolls inside, "You whisper your worries to them and they take care of them for you. She'd love them, especially since they're handmade and not cheap tourist ones."

"That's actuall really sweet."

He hit Sam in the arm on the way to the cash register, "Shut up."

Shoving the little box in his jacket pocket they headed back to the car and hit the road. They drove for another three hours before the Roadhouse came into view. It was almost nine that night but they knew the bar would be crowded. There wasn't a parking spot in the lot so they parked in the back where Ellen and Jo kept Bill's old truck. Ellen kept the back door locked and they still hadn't been given a key so they trudged around the front and pushed their way inside.

"You see her?"

Sam got up on his tip toes and scanned the room, Dean may have been tall but Sam's extra three inches help a lot, "Yeah back left corner takin an order from Martin."

Her hair was in her face because she was looking down as she took down an order, he couldn't express how badly he wanted to tuck it behind her ear. Ignoring the weird looks they were getting from Roy and Walt, they headed over to the bar and waited for her to walk over with the order. She walked in behind the bar without even looking at who was sitting there, shuffling around Ash who was trying not to laugh.

He cleared his throat, "Scuse' me miss, but you're lookin mighty fine and I was hopin you could get off shift early."

Sam snorted and giggled with Ash on the other side of the bar.

She knew that voice anywhere.

Turnin fast enough to get whiplash she almost shrieked, "Dean!"

"Hey Jo," he gave her that crooked smile that had always made her weak in the knees.

She hopped over the bar right into his arms. Jo hugged him as tightly as she could, "Are you alright? You and Sam are fine?"

Dean nodded, "We're okay, but are you?" he took her face in his hands and looked her over for signs of anything that could be wrong.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she asked, "Dean is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything's fine," he sighed, "I just had a weird feeling is all. It's probably nothing, but uh I got you these." he pulled the worry people from his pocket.

Jo's smile made his heart flutter, "I love them, Thank you, I definitley needed them this time around."

"So you felt soemthing was off too?"

She shook her head, "Not exactly," she looked down at her feet, she had wanted to tell him privaltey but it was too late now.

"Jo baby, you can tell me."

Jo looked up at him with a nervous smile and took a deep breath, "Dean Winchester, you," she was so jittery she could barely get it out.

"I what?" he was getting nervous.

"You're a father Dean, you're gonna be a father."

The air Dean had been breathing in caught in his throat and the smile that spread across his face felt like it could split his skull right in half.

"Are you serious?" Jo nodded, "I'm a Dad? I'm gonna be a-" He picked her up and spun her in a circle, whooped so loudly that the bar got quiet and looked at them just as Dean was kissing her senseless.

"Now what in all that is Holy is the big deal?" Ash asked as he and Sam walked over.

"We're uh, we're having a baby." Jo told them.

"I'm gonna ba a dad Sammy!" Before Dean could even get those words out Sam was hugging him, "And you're an uncle, Sam, you and Ash."

He turned to her, "And you, Joanna Beth Harvelle, are gonna be the best mom a kid could have."

Everyone in the bar clapped, even Roy.

 **Read and Review please? Also if you have any requests message them to me or leave them in the comments section! Thank you to everyone who has been following this and leaving comments. One Love, Liz.**


End file.
